Relato
by euchan
Summary: Antes de subir al trono, el nuevo heredero a la corona de la Nación del Fuego deberá escuchar, de los labios de su moribunda madre, la trágica historia de su familia.
1. Pasado: Visita

Este es el fic al que le tengo más aprecio, desde mi perspectiva es mi mejor trabajo.

Una secuela trágica de la serie original de Avatar: the last Airbender. Después de la guerra la realeza de la Nación del Fuego pretende reconstruir su país. El nuevo heredero a la corona de la Nación del Fuego esta a punto de subir al trono, pero antes deberá escuchar de boca de su moribunda madre las trágicas historias que siguieron a la guerra.

**Disclaimer**: Avatar: The last airbender y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo me divierto inventado formas de matarlos.

Primera parte: PASADO

* * *

><p><em>El palacio era tan grande, los jardines tan extensos, la ciudad tan imponente, el mundo tan lejano y el futuro tan próximo.<em>

_Un joven alto, de cabello castaño y ojos dorados se paseaba por los jardines admirando la grandeza del reino que sería suyo dentro de poco. Él en verdad desearía que no fuera dentro de poco, pero las circunstancias eran adversas, su madre empeoraba cada día y sabía que su orgullo no le permitiría cambiar las ridículas órdenes que había dado. Todo ese reino, toda esa gente, toda esa carga, las responsabilidades lo asustaban un poco, pero sabía que había sido educado para eso toda su vida. Se mantenía absorto en sus pensamientos cuando escucho a un guardia correr por las escaleras, los pasos tan presurosos siempre traen malas noticias._

_- Es su madre, su majestad esta… – balbuceo el guardia al quedar frente a él, el rostro del joven cambio sin que el guardia hubiera terminado la frase y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la torre más alta, hasta la habitación de su madre._

_El joven llego jadeando a la habitación, estaba muy adornada, todo parecía caro; pero nada que no se esperara de la habitación de una reina. El príncipe se acerco a la cama principal, retiro la suave cortina semitransparente para observar a su madre que yacía en lo que sería su ultimo lecho._

_La reina era más bien joven, al menos para estar muriendo. Su condición física era en general buena, o lo había sido durante muchos años, pero desde que su amado esposo había fallecido ella se había encargado de llevar todo en la nación del fuego, siempre orgullosa y siempre pensando cada paso, siempre meticulosa y algo obsesiva. Pero nunca trato mal a ningún pueblo, se mantuvo firme hasta el final para guiar a su gente lejos de la horrible guerra que habían propagado por más de cien años. Todos la sabían firme y entera, pero con su hijo era más bien dulce; no descuido su educación y crianza y todos sabían que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo; porque si se hablaba de mas allá de este mundo si que había alguien a quien amaba más. Ella jamás se volvió a casar, a pesar de que enviudo muy joven. Cuando enfermo no quiso ningún tipo de tratamiento complicado, ella misma decidió que su hijo heredaría pronto la corona, su estado empeoro rápidamente y cayó en la agonía. Fueron horas de angustia, luego días, semanas, dos meses llevaba ya la reina sin recibir atención médica, agonizando en el mismo lecho, sin mucha comida y con el agua para subsistir, pero no moría._

_- Madre- dijo con ternura el príncipe- por favor, deja que te atiendan, si quieres que yo gobierne lo haré, pero no te dejes morir tan terriblemente._

_- No hables de cosas que no comprendes – reprocho la madre- esta enfermedad me ha consumido durante los últimos meses, pero si he decidido morir es por que así debe ser._

_- Pero, no mueres madre – el príncipe se desesperaba- aun no llega el tiempo en que debas marchar, simplemente la muerte no viene por ti, estas enferma y mal comida, pero esto no se acaba, llego a pensar que incluso con un cuchillo clavado en tu corazón no podrías morir._

_Los ojos de la reina se humedecieron, eso era extraño, ella por lo regular no era muy expresiva. El príncipe se avergonzó de sus palabras._

_- Eres imprudente – contesto la reina- no entiendo cómo, pero heredaste eso de tu padre, como hubiera deseado que lo conocieras._

_- Es casi como si así fuera – prosiguió el príncipe- tú hablas tanto de él…_

_- Supongo que es por eso que no puedo irme – la voz de la reina se mostró un poco mas áspera, respiro con fuerza, miro los ojos dorados de su hijo, puso con dificultad sus manos sobre las de él y prosiguió como quien cuenta su ultimo relato- hay cosas que debes saber… cosas que nunca he contado…_

1º Relato: Visita

Era una habitación grande, completamente cerrada, adornada extrañamente, parecía fina, pero no lo era. Tres chicas tomaban el té en la mesa principal, estaban sentadas en el suelo, riendo y platicando, como si fueran viejas amigas.

Siempre es bueno tomar el té juntas – dijo Azula levantando su taza, llevaba puesta una blusa y un pantalón rojo muy simples- las cosas han estado sin mucha actividad aquí desde que Zuzu fue desterrado, ya no hay nadie a quien hacerle maldades.

- Supongo – dijo Mai con su tono habitual-

- Pero bueno, mi padre me ha comentado que quiere que lo vaya a buscar, si es que realmente tienes muchas ganas de verlo – dijo con tono burlesco la princesa-

- No hablemos de cosas como esas – dijo Ty lee nerviosamente – que hoy no estamos para pensar cosas tan tristes.

Mai volteo a verla con un gesto triste y de preocupación.

- Que ocurre? – pregunto Azula con cierto tono de perspicacia-

- Nada, nada – corrigió Mai – yo, no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado, es todo – dijo mientras movía nerviosamente los bordados de su túnica-

- Hoy es tu cumpleaños – dijo Ty lee incorporándose y sonriendo hasta acercarse a la princesa-

- Hoy es…mi…- Azula perdió su mirada en el horizonte, miro a las dos chicas un instante, miro a su alrededor con preocupación, se recupero y prosiguió – claro que hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¿Por qué otra razón las abría invitado?

Mai y Ty lee respiraron con alivio.

- Seguro mi padre tiene preparado algo grande, a los seis años me regalo diez animales exóticos – siguió la princesa presumiéndoles a sus amigas- Ty lee, abre la ventana, tal vez pueda haber algún regalo para mi en el patio.

- Ham…creo que es mejor así, el aire podría enfriar el té – respondió la circense con nerviosismo, miro a su alrededor sin notar ninguna ventana-

- Te trajimos un regalo – dijo Mai cortantemente, depositando una caja grande sobre la mesa-

- Que bien – respondió Azula- pero no debería abrirlo sin tener primero todos mis regalos, seguro que Zuko me dará uno también, después de lo mucho que le ayude en Ba Sing Seng es lo menos que puede hacer – su mirada se perdía cada vez mas-

- Azula – llamo Ty lee – ya nos tenemos que ir, quédate con el regalo si? Volveremos, en serio – Ty lee tomo la mano de su antigua líder, los grilletes en sus muñecas estaban fríos-

- Claro que volverán – mandare preparar una cena para la noche- anden y cámbiense esa ropa de segunda que traen, mas tarde deberán venir vestidas para una verdadera fiesta.

Las tres chicas se pusieron de pie. Azula llevaba una camisa y un pantalón rojo, mas bien simples y que parecían algo viejos, Ty lee llevaba su ropa de siempre, pero Mai iba un poco más arreglada, atuendo negro con bordados dorados en las mangas.

Las dos chicas caminaron hacia la salida y descolgaron del perchero gruesos abrigos de piel.

- ¿Hace frió afuera? – Pregunto la princesa-

- Tan solo un poco más que aquí – respondió Mai-

- Vuelvan cuando estén mejor vestidas – dijo por ultimo Azula mientras movía con dificultad sus manos encadenadas para decir adiós, Mai le devolvió el gesto tristemente, pero Ty lee ya no le podía sostener la mirada.

Dos hombres vestidos como guerreros de la tribu agua salieron de los muros, uno a cada costado de Azula, manteniéndose en posición de combate, pero la princesa parecía no verlos, seguía haciendo el ademán con su mano. La puerta detrás de Ty lee y Mai se abrió, entro el aire helado y las dos chicas salieron del terrible iglú- prisión. La puerta se cerró, las chicas quedaron afuera y la princesa adentro. Ty lee se desplomo al suelo.

- No es nuestra culpa – dijo Mai volteando a verla, pero ambas sabían que esas palabras eran más para auto convencerse que para reconfortar a su amiga.

Era un iglú muy grande, con muchos guardias alrededor, vigilancia por todas partes. Hacía mucho que la princesa se había estabilizado, su conciencia se mantenía en un espacio seguro entre todos los periodos de tiempo donde estaba feliz, tranquila. Se la pasaba en esa habitación, fingiendo que escogía su ropa, ideando planes para cuando su padre la llamara, en ocasiones se soltaba llorar, otras a reír eufóricamente, tratar de peinarse la perturbaba mucho, pero casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba hablando sola. Días realmente raros, como este en particular, recibía visitas, siempre de las mismas personas.

- Ya casi va a ser un año – dijo Mai, con la voz un poco más apagada que de costumbre-

- Al menos, a excepción de este pequeño rincón en el polo norte todo el demás mundo parece mejorar día a día - respondió Ty lee mientras se recuperaba -

Las dos chicas dejaron la pequeña prisión del polo norte, ambas tenían muchos asuntos que atender.


	2. Pasado: Visita II

**Disclaimer**: Avatar: The last airbender y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo me divierto inventado formas de matarlos.

2º Relato: Visita II

Era una torre alta y blanca, el sol la iluminaba, un solo puente conducía hacia la prisión más importante de toda la nación del fuego.

El señor del fuego frecuentaba ese lugar, era extraño, pero ya casi se le había hecho una costumbre. Un día se descubrió desesperanzado, sintió que hacía las mismas preguntas sin esperar una respuesta diferente y fue entonces cuando se desespero. Las interrogaciones se volvieron mas cortas y mas agresivas, ya no temía gritarle a su padre o reclamarle los rencores pasados, ya lo trataba como a cualquier preso; pero Ozai aun no caía, aun se rehusaba a darle la información que atormentaba a su hijo, los días se volvían largos, el trabajo se volvía cansado, la espera se volvía absurda, al igual que las respuesta del prisionero.

- Por qué no dejas de hacernos perder el tiempo a ambos y me respondes de una vez – gritaba Zuko desde detrás de los barrotes- todo esto es absurdo, tu y yo sabemos que la única forma en que esto termine es si cooperas.

- Ja, ¿Perder el tiempo? – respondió Ozai con una sonrisa burlona - por si no te das cuenta yo ya no tengo tiempo que perder y no entiendo que es lo que terminara si te respondo, ¿o crees que tu estado de animo realmente me importa?

Ozai se mantenía tumbado en lo mas profundo de su celda, mas bien desalineado, aunque mantenía la coherencia en sus palabras la maldad era notoria. Aun se divertía haciendo sufrir a su hijo. Por su parte Zuko se desesperaba cada vez más, realmente quería recobrar las esperanzas de ver a su madre y todo un año reinando sobre la nación del fuego le habían enseñado que era posible cumplir sus sueños.

La charla se prolongaba más y más.

Yo no obtendré nada si hablo, nada va a cambiar conmigo de aquí en adelante, aun así no han querido matarme – prosiguió Ozai mientras perdía su mirada deprimente en el techo; de repente, su semblante cambio, su sonrisa maquiavélica apareció y con un movimiento rápido volteo a ver a su hijo- aunque eso solo refleja debilidad, su ridícula moral no les permite mancharse las manos con sangre, aun tu…ni siquiera te has atrevido a torturarme, como lo pensé, son débiles y por esa debilidad caerán, tal vez no por mi mano, pero si por la de alguien más.

- Tu ya caíste – reclamo Zuko- y fue por que te lo merecías, nosotros somos buenos y justos, por eso no nos merecemos mancharnos con la sangre de alguien como tu. Pero un día –su tono se volvió mas tranquilo- tú fuiste como nosotros

El rostro de Ozai se mostró extrañado ante la nueva respuesta de Zuko.

- Un día fuiste bueno, incluso conmigo, con mi madre, después de todo ella debió amarte un día, al menos un día debió hacerlo – su voz se volvía mas y mas melancólica- ¿Qué fue lo que te convirtió en este ridículo mounstro? ¿ Que los orillo a destruir esta familia? Mi madre me amaba! Pero tu y Azula, eran diferentes – sus palabras se entre cortaban mientras proseguía - ¿Por qué?

Un extraño silencio. Las miradas se cruzaron entre la penumbra.

La respuesta vino acompañada de una risa macabra.

- JAJAJAJA – Ozai respondió con orgullo – ambos sabíamos que podíamos obtener el poder, ese buen paso le sienta bien a cualquiera, reconocimos su importancia; pero no te preocupes, tu pronto lo entenderás, ¿llevas que… un año siendo señor del fuego? Tu sangre te marcara Zuko, eres mi hijo y el rey al fin y al cabo, dentro de poco tiempo te sorprenderás arriesgando a tus amigos, mintiéndole a tu familia y disponiendo de ella como la ridícula e insignificante alimaña que es en tu vida, conservar el poder, es todo lo que importa una vez que lo obtienes.

- No, no me pasara a mi, todo lo que tengo es por y para mis amigos y familia, mi pueblo es lo único que me importa –respondió Zuko con determinación y orgullo-

- JAJAJAJA – Ozai lanzo otra carcajada escalofriante- ¿entonces por que vienes aquí? Dejas a tu pueblo y tus responsabilidades, ¿Por qué vienes a ver a un viejo preso si sabes que no obtendrás nada? Esta perdida de tiempo también es una muestra de egoísmo, acepta que terminaras haciéndole daño a todo lo que amas, pisotearas a todo aquel que te allá brindado una mano amiga.

- Pruébalo – Zuko respondió rápidamente con una extraña mezcla de ira y esperanza- mi madre es una de las personas que más he amado, déjame encontrarla y te probare que no le haré daño, ni a ella ni a nadie. Si me equivoco, si me vuelvo igual que tu, entonces si que habrás obtenido algo.

Desde el fondo de la celda se vislumbro una sonrisa y se pronuncio un nombre y un lugar, no era exacto, pero era suficiente para alguien desesperado.

Zuko salió de ahí sabiendo a quien tendría que interrogar para saber el paradero de su madre.


	3. Pasado: Arreglos

**Disclaimer**: Avatar: The last airbender y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo me divierto inventado formas de matarlos.

3º Relato: Arreglos

El mundo había cambiado mucho en ese primer año después de la guerra. Se creería que en un mundo como ese la paz y el nuevo régimen serían bien recibidos, pero ningún cambio es fácil. Al principio se trato de adoptar un plan para que las tropas de la nación del fuego no se retiraran, sino q debían quedarse en las posiciones, liberar a la gente y reconstruir los pueblos; pero la gente del reino tierra se mostraba hostil con los soldados y no aceptaban una sola ayuda, eran orgullosos y no tardaron en darse riñas muy fuertes entre los dos bandos. Por esto todas las tropas y colonias que tenía la nación del fuego regresaron a casa, la población creció muchísimo y los nobles se vieron obligados a dejar esa vida de excesivo lujos a la que estaban acostumbrados; aunque era verdad que aun eran muy ricos y que prácticamente no había pobreza en la nación del fuego los nobles se mostraban insatisfechos.

En el reino tierra la gente trabajaba sin descanso para alcanzar la gloria que tuvieron un día, la libertad era una bandera que se alzaba fácilmente, pero todo el trabajo había mantenido a el avatar y a su equipo ocupados casi todo el tiempo.

Sokka y Katara habían ido muy poco tiempo al polo sur, el lugar estaba bien, pero ya era pequeño para ellos. Suki se mantenía ocupada en Kyoshi junto con las demás guerreras, entre un trabajo y otro se daba tiempo para ver a Sokka. Ty lee también estaba en la isla de Kioshy, se había adaptado rápidamente a la vida allí e increíblemente la gente de la aldea la había aceptado con mucha facilidad, normalmente era ella quien estaba en los pueblos abogando por el bienestar de las familias de la nación del fuego, por lo que no le agradaba a algunos, también hacía visitas frecuentes al palacio de la nación del fuego para visitar a Mai, quien ayudaba a Zuko en todo lo que podía. Aang y Katara aun no eran novios oficialmente, pero se necesitarían menos de tres neuronas para darse cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, paseos largos en medio del bosque, miradas coquetas entre un entrenamiento y otro, largos lapsos en silencio…

Al cabo de seis meses después de la guerra Toph volvió a casa de sus padres para saber sobre ellos, pero el recibimiento no fue grato. Sus padres no estaban exactamente molestos, más bien se habían desentendido de ella, la desheredaron, vaciaron su cuarto y le dieron toda la libertad de viajar por el mundo. Lo último que supo es que en unos cuantos meses tendría un hermano…. Viajar y conocer el mundo, su sueño era ahora lo único que tenía. Con el tiempo se acostumbro a solo recibir y mandar cartas a sus padres.

Se necesito poco para que todos se enteraran de que Zuko se embarcaría en una nueva aventura, si se requirió un poco mas de esfuerzo para que se convenciera de que todos lo acompañarían.

En el palacio de la nación del fuego se vivía un clima de controversia.

Nos encontramos en un comedor muy elegante decorado con motivos de la nación del fuego. Todos están en la mesa: Zuko en la cabecera, Mai a su derecha, Iroh a su izquierda, Ty lee, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Katara y Aang en la otra cabecera. Todos comen mientras discuten la situación.

- Entonces, Que es lo que sabes sobre el paradero de tu madre? – dijo Katara – no se suponía que había muerto? – esto último tratando de decirlo con mas delicadeza-

- La verdad es que no se mucho – respondió Zuko de mala gana mientras volteaba a ver a Mai con una expresión muy seria en el rostro –

- Que? – respondió la chica- ahora me vas a decir que creíste que no se los contaría.

- Aunque se trate de tu madre – continuo Aang con un tono de preocupación - no podemos descartar que se trate de una trampa, tal vez el que te dijo no es su paradero, sino de algo peligroso, recordemos que se trata de Ozai.

- Estoy consciente de ello – dijo Zuko recuperando la serenidad- de hecho, mi padre no me dijo donde estaba mi madre, mas bien me dijo quien podría decírmelo. Un antiguo general que ahora reside en una de la islas de la nación del fuego, se retiro antes de que la guerra terminara, al parecer era uno de los hombres de confianza de mi padre.

- Pero ¿si quieres ir a verlo? – dijo Mai con su tono de indiferencia, mientras recibía una mirada de extrañeza de parte de Zuko- no lo tomes así, es solo que… podrías recibir malas noticias .

Se hizo un silencio en el comedor.

Zuko se dio cuenta de que había preocupado a todos, en especial a Mai, con un gesto dulce estiro su mano hasta encontrar la de ella.

- Se que lo más probable es que todo esto no sean mas que ilusiones – el tono de Zuko se había vuelto más calmado en ese año – la palabra de mi padre no debe creerse con facilidad, pero esto es algo que no puedo abandonar, si es que hay una esperanza, quiero aferrarme a ella.

Entre los dos chicos se cruzaron miradas dulces, justo en esa vida eran tan felices, estaban a punto de perderse en esa dulce atmósfera cuando fueron interrumpidos.

- Ham – era Sokka- si yo sé que es tu madre y es muy importante, pero, y ¿que hay de la nación del fuego? ¿Les dirás que vuelves luego? No puedes irte así como así.

Sokka tenía un buen punto, como siempre.

- Si, eso es cierto – le respondió Iroh- si el señor del fuego se ausenta por alguna razón de su cargo, el país solo puede quedarse en manos de alguien parte de la familia real.

- Y si Zuko quiere embarcarse en una misión peligrosa e incierta – prosiguió Ty lee- supongo que usted es el único a quien se le podría encargar el país o no? - refiriéndose a Iroh- digo, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que se ha reducido la familia real de un tiempo acá.

Iroh rió un poco

- Lamento tener que pedirte algo como eso tío – se disculpo Zuko- se que tu nunca has querido hacerte cargo de los asuntos oficiales, pero es que, no hay nada más que yo pueda ha…

- No te preocupes – Iroh lo interrumpió con su tono conciliador- después de todo aun soy parte de la familia real, pero creo que tu amiga se equivoca…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Zuko-

- A pesar de que la familia real disminuyo con el termino de la guerra pareciera que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a crecer – dicho esto Iroh manda una mirada burlona a Zuko y Mai-

Ambos se sonrojan mientras los demás tratan de reírse discretamente.

- Entonces está decidido – interrumpió Toph, quien estaba ansiosa por tomar camino de nuevo- iremos a buscar a la mami de Zuko.

- Supongo que no valdrá de nada que me oponga cierto? – Basto ver la mirada de todos para comprenderlo, suspiro y prosiguió – está bien, pero solo iremos a interrogar a un ex – soldado, no creo que sea tan complicado.


	4. Pasado: Intimidación

**Disclaimer**: Avatar: The last airbender y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo me divierto inventado formas de matarlos.

4 º Relato: Intimidación

Era imposible que todos se fueran sobre Appa hasta la isla, así que Zuko consiguió un globo pequeño para que se trasladaran, necesitaban algo que no llamara la atención.

Llegaron fácilmente a la isla. Era un lugar desolado, flores marchitas y árboles secos por todas partes. Había un pueblo pequeño en el centro de la isla, la mayoría parecían ser ancianos, pobres; olvidados a su suerte en ese páramo perdido.

Zuko y Aang iban encapuchados, todos los demás dejaron todo lo que pudiera considerarse de mucho valor. Los aldeanos podían parecer inofensivos, pero basto una vuelta por las calles para que se dieran cuenta que la mitad de lo que se vendía eran armas.

El anciano que buscaba vivía en la colina.

Rodearon su casa, lo vieron salir, caminaba despacio, con un cuchillo en una mano, una canasta vacía en la otra, una espada sin desenfundar en la espalda, túnica larga que le cubría hasta la muñeca y los tobillos; era fácil adivinar que llevaba una armadura. Pero su mirada, definitivamente miraba hacia el pasado.

Con un movimiento rápido entraron a la casa, por poco y no se percatan de una trampa en la entrada. Todo el interior estaba adornado con motivos imperiales, pinturas que recordaban el antiguo régimen, medallas de guerra, retratos de el señor del fuego Ozai, incluso uno de Zozin, armas colgadas por todas partes, animales disecados en las paredes; trampas en la entrada de cada habitación. Definitivamente escondía algo. Hurgaron por la casa, revisaron la correspondencia, pero no había huellas de nada, todos los mapas que encontraron eran viejos, la mitad de la comida estaba echada a perder y en el resto que estaba en mejor estado se podían distinguir algunos frascos de veneno.

No había otra opción, tendría que ser un interrogatorio directo.

- No parece ser alguien que vaya a cooperar por las buenas – dijo Sokka- el tipo esta completamente del otro bando.

- Habrá que hacerlo entender – dijo Katara cortantemente-

- No – intercedió Aang- no hay que juzgar a las personas, le explicaremos lo que pasa, su mejor opción es ayudarnos.

- Es demasiado ingenuo – respondió Zuko- solo hay una forma de hacer esto.

- Alerta! – Toph interrumpió subiendo la voz- el tipo se acerca y creo que sabe que estamos aquí.

La puerta se cerro de repente, parecía haberse movido por un sistema de poleas controlado desde afuera.

Sokka corrió hasta la puerta, escucho una voz áspera y grave desde afuera.

- Yo no intentaría eso de ser tu – era el anciano- el mecanismo acaba de envenenar la perilla, ahora no hay forma de que tu puedas…

Una gran roca lo interrumpió, Toph saco la puerta con un movimiento rápido, salieron todos y el anciano quedo inmovilizado con un poco de tierra control.

Era verdad que era viejo y un tanto loco, pero sus ojos parecían sin duda llenos de ira y odio, las personas que cargan crímenes graves se reconocen del resto.

- Será mejor que digas lo que sabes – se precipito Zuko- creo que sabes que hacemos aquí.

El anciano guardo silencio un momento, miro a Zuko con detenimiento, aun con la capucha puesta si se le miraba de frente se podía reconocer esa famosa cicatriz, el anciano no tardo mucho en reconocerlo y tardo aun menos en intuir quienes eran los demás.

- Con que el gran señor del fuego y el avatar han venido a hacerme una visita – prosiguió en tono burlesco el anciano- de haberlo sabido hubiera preparado algo.

- Ya basta – Zuko se desesperaba- dinos lo que sabes, o si no…

- O si no qué – Reto el anciano-

Katara creó una imponente cuchilla de agua y la acerco al cuello del anciano. Este trago saliva, pero le basto una mirada al resto de los chicos para tranquilizarse.

- Me mataran? – el anciano parecía extremadamente calmado- a mi? Un anciano que no ha querido revelar un secreto? Ustedes ni siquiera se atrevieron a matar a el gran Ozai…ninguno tiene las agallas para atravesar mi cuello – la sonrisa en su cara era burlona, casi macabra –

Las canas caían sobre los ojos del anciano, su mirada se clavo en Katara, la maestra agua mantuvo la cuchilla sobre su cuello; pero era un viejo, no podía hacerle nada y era verdad, no se atrevería a matarlo. Katara deshizo la cuchilla.

Todos deshicieron las posiciones de batalla.

- Te dejaremos ahí en lo que decidimos que hacer – dijo Aang mientras todos se alejaban, el anciano seguía atrapado en la trampa de tierra-.

Se alejaron un poco del anciano, en parte para platicar sin problemas y en parte para alejarse de ese horrible hombre.

- Que vamos a hacer? – Pregunto Sokka- este tipo no parece que pueda cooperar.

- El tiene que hablar – dijo Zuko con tono sombrío- debe hacerlo.

- Lo mejor será tratar de convencerlo – insistió Aang –

- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevaría eso?– Zuko estaba al borde de la desesperación-.

- Cinco minutos – interrumpió Mai con un tono un tanto misterioso mientras recibía las miradas de todos-

- En serio no se necesita más – le siguió Ty lee con su típico tono – el tipo es menos rudo de lo que parece, siempre lo son…

- ¿Siempre? – Dijo Katara-

- Cinco minutos a solas con nosotras dos y el tipo cantara – insistió Mai bastante serena- no le haremos nada malo, lo prometo.

Todos se miraron desconcertados, las miradas terminaron en Zuko.

- Si tu lo dices – dijo él- pero no es nada…malvado ¿o sí?

- Claro que no – le respondió Mai-

- Nada malvado – Dijo Suki señalando a Ty lee, como si fuera una advertencia que hiciera seguido-

- Haam… ¿Cuándo he hecho algo malvado? – respondió la circense, hubo un pequeño silencio- ok, no contestes a eso…

- Esta bien, pero si se sobrepasan… – advirtió Aang-

- No pasara – con esto Mai terminó con la conversación-

Toph libero al anciano, Ty lee lo ato y ella y Mai lo llevaron dentro de la casa.

- ¿Están seguros de que es buena idea? – Pregunto escéptica Katara-.

- Ellas ya no son lo que solían ser, si dicen que estará bien, entonces lo estará – prometió Zuko-

- Es cierto – lo apoyo Suki- es difícil hallar gente tan confiable.

Dentro de la casa el ambiente era tenso.

- ¿Por qué hacen esto? no importa lo que hagan, sé que no se atreverán a matarme - dijo el anciano desde una silla, permanecía atado-

- Igual podemos lisiarte de por vida – replico Mai con un tono despreocupado-

- No se atreverían y a mi edad, de por vida no es mucho – replico-

- Pasemos a otra cosa – interrumpió Ty lee- primero hay que saber si estas enterado de lo que nosotras buscamos, si no, pues ni por que esforzarnos. ¿Sabes donde está la reina Ursa?

- Jajaja – la risa del viejo era intimidante, pero delatadora-

- Lo sabe – intuyo Mai- entonces no podremos soltarlo.

- ¿Disculpa? – Pregunto extrañado el anciano-

- Tu no tienes ni la menor idea de por qué hacemos esta búsqueda ¿cierto? – Pregunto Mai mientras le daba la espalda- Zuko es tan joven, este año ha sido difícil, demasiado difícil para él…

La mirada del anciano cambio un poco…

- Pero si encontramos a la reina… - siguió Ty lee acercándose a él - él se liberaría de mucha presiones…

- Como prometida de su majestad no puedo permitir que algo como eso pase – Mai volteo hacia el viejo- pero, tampoco podemos dejar rastros de que nosotras te matamos, así que…

- Esto debe parecer un interrogatorio real – termino Ty lee-

- Pu- pueden tratar de asustarme, pero no lo lograran – dijo el anciano nerviosamente- ustedes están con los chicos buenos, ustedes no matan.

Solo recibió la sonrisa de las chicas.

- No, no me engañaran – prosiguió- esto no es sobre ustedes, es sobre el régimen, sobre quienes realmente tienen razón, sobre lealtad…

- ¿Lealtad? – dijo Ty lee ladeando su cabeza-

- Creo que hablas con las personas equivocadas – siguió Mai-. No te preocupes, no te dolerá…

Ty lee le libero el brazo derecho al viejo, lo golpeo un par de veces y lo dejo sin la movilidad. Mai le acerco un cuchillo y le hizo una pequeña cortada, nada grave. El anciano veía como salían las pequeñas gotas de sangre, pero no sentía nada… ahora solo había miedo en sus ojos.

La chicas le vendaron los ojos, lo liberaron y Ty lee le inmovilizo, ya no sentía nada.

- Bueno, empecemos – dijo Mai mientras guardaba sus cuchillos y se acercaba al viejo –

Ty lee camino hacia el comedor y recogió un poco de la fruta podrida que había. Arrojo un melón al piso, se estrello, el viejo escucho este sonido y se estremeció.

- Ahí va tu brazo – anuncio Mai-

Soltaron una piña. El viejo estaba sudando.

- Tu pierna – prosiguió la chica-

- Quieres que continuemos? – pregunto Ty lee –

- HAAA… ustedes mienten… solo tratan de asustarme! – el viejo hablaba con miedo y desesperación-

Un par de naranjas cayeron al piso.

- Esta bien!, esta bien! Hablare! – exclamo el viejo-

- ¿Y eso qué? – dijo Mai- ya te dije que no me interesa, no quiero saber nada de la reina mintió la chica mientras volteaba a ver a Ty lee, ya lo tenían -

- Por favor, se los suplico! – el viejo siguió insistiendo- yo no sé nada! Quien lo sabe es…

El viejo pronuncio un nombre que era familiar, las chicas se dieron cuenta de que no sería fácil.

El avatar y sus amigos vieron como las dos chicas salieron de la casa junto con el anciano intacto, excepto por un pequeño rasguño en el brazo. Las chicas le advirtieron que no contara a nadie lo sugerido. El viejo acepto sin protestar.

- Y bien…¿dónde está? – Zuko fue el primero en preguntar-.


	5. Pasado: Regalo

Volvemos con la narración de la madre, que no debemos olvidarnos de que va toda esta historia

**Disclaimer**: Avatar: The last airbender y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo me divierto inventado formas de matarlos.

* * *

><p><em>La habitación se había vuelto obscura, el sol los había dejado conforme las palabras de la reina avanzaban. El príncipe mantenía sostenida mano débil de su madre, las uñas largas y negras ya no quedaban bien con esas manos tan cansadas.<em>

_- Madre – interrumpió el hijo- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? La búsqueda de mi padre por la reina Ursa es algo que ya he escuchado, de ti, de mis maestros, de la gente, está escrito en la historia de nuestro pueblo. Sé que su muerte fue una desgracia, pero ¿Por qué recordarlo ahora?_

_- Lo sabrás si dejas de interrumpirme – insistió la madre- y supongo que ya te abras dado cuenta que lo que tus maestros te contaron no es lo que realmente ocurrió._

_El príncipe esbozo una sonrisa forzada._

_- Se suponía que el anciano había accedido amablemente a darles la información, pero tú misma te has reído varias veces al contármelo antes, todo el mundo sabe que esa era una mentira – el muchacho cambio su tono- pero esa no es la mentira que te mantiene viva ¿cierto?_

_La madre seguía débil y el sueño comenzaba a vencerla, pero su insistencia por continuar la mantenía ahí._

_- Yang Ra… – la reina dijo ese nombre con un gran dolor- ese fue el nombre que nos dijo el anciano. No sabes cuánto dolor ha causado ese hombre, a pesar de que era tan viejo y tan débil._

_- Eso también lo sé – el joven se esforzaba por separar las manos de las de su madre, la tapo con las sabanas de seda y se puso de pie- siempre me has dicho que mi padre lo odiaba desde mucho antes._

_- No era tu padre quien lo odiaba – Los ojos de la reina comenzaron a temblar – era una amiga suya la que lo odiaba con todo su corazón._

_La madre tomo la mano de su hijo para evitar que se fuera, pero esa mano ya casi no podía sostener nada._

_- Aun no te vayas – insistió la madre – debo terminar hoy._

_- No hoy – dijo el príncipe y señalo un ramo de hermosas flores frescas sobre la cabecera de la cama - ¿No recuerdas que día es?_

_La reina vio las flores por un segundo y sonrió débilmente._

_- Hoy es día de las madres – dijo la reina mientras soltaba por fin la mano de su hijo-._

_El príncipe se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, desde ahí escucho a su madre._

_- Si lo pienso bien, tal vez este día fue la razón que la hizo despertar – la reina hablaba desde un recuerdo que parecía aun más lejano que el resto - este día nos la pasábamos tan felices…_

* * *

><p>5º Relato: Regalo<p>

Esos días eran extraños, se suponía que eran los más tranquilos, pero por alguna razón eran los más difíciles de recordar.

El palacio era un lugar más apacible en ese entonces, aunque en ese momento cualquiera hubiera dicho lo contrario.

Un niño vestido elegantemente sale corriendo de una habitación, más bien parece que lo han aventado fuera. Por el impulso cae al pasillo. Al menos esto evita que le caiga en la cabeza el florero que su hermana arroja, al final se estrella contra la pared y al niño solo le caen los pedazos.

- Sal de aquí! Te odio! – Gritaba la enfurecida princesa a su hermano – Lárguense de una vez! De cualquier forma yo no quería ir!

- Ya basta Azula! – Contesto el niño a su pequeña hermana – es tu culpa que mama se halla enojado.

- Mi culpa? – Siguió indignada la princesa- yo no hice nada y ella siempre busca excusas para no salir conmigo.

- Incendiaste la colección de retratos! – Acuso el hermano-

- Yo no lo hice nada – Azula se desesperaba- No tengo idea de lo que paso con la ridícula colección de retratos y de cualquier manera el circo es estúpido…

La pequeña Azula hace una cara de enfado, se escuchan pasos que se acercan. Ursa llega y se para detrás de Zuko, observando fijamente a Azula. Las dos intercambian miradas, la ira es obvia, pero también están tristes, Ursa es la primera en hablar.

- Si te disculpas aun podrás acompañarnos – dice tratando de que su tono sea conciliador-

- Yo no tengo de que disculparme – reta la niña – si quieren irse solo háganlo, yo pasare el día haciendo algo más.

La expresión de Ursa no es agradable, se nota el deprecio en sus ojos.

- Tu no saldrás de tu habitación en toda la tarde – ordeno la reina mientras señalaba a un guardia para que se quedara junto a la puerta-

- Tu no puedes decidir eso! – Azula se mostraba altanera-

- Ya lo hice – con esto, Ursa termino la conversación y siguió caminando – Zuko, date prisa.

Azula escucho la voz de Zuko

- Es día de las madres, al menos hoy debiste comportarte – dijo Zuko en voz baja, como quien sabe que se arrepentirá de sus palabras-

Tan pronto la mirada asesina de Azula se clavo en él y Zuko echo a correr detrás de su madre.

Azula lanzo un grito, entro a su habitación y azoto la puerta.

Parecía que ese día de las madres seria igual a los anteriores.

Zuko y su madre salieron del palacio junto con su escolta. A penas y ellos se fueron dos sombras se escabulleron dentro del palacio, un par de guardias alcanzaron a divisarlas, se miraron el uno al otro y se sonrieron, como si fuera algo que hubieran visto varias veces.

Mai y Ty lee ya estaban en los jardines, se encontraron debajo de la copa de un árbol mientras trataban de no ser vistas.

- Día de las madres – dijo Ty lee con una sonrisa- la misión habitual?

- Eso parece – dijo Mai asintiendo y elevando la vista - Rescate…

- La malvada reina ha puesto un terrible hechizo sobre la princesa y es nuestro deber rescatarla – dijo Ty lee fingiendo blandir una espada- yo distraigo a los guardias y tú te escabulles….

- Me gusta más distraer a los guardias – replico Mai- y tú eres más rápida, tiene más sentido q tú te escabullas

Se miraron un momento y asintieron.

Mai entro por el pasillo. Era una habitación grande, un recibidor bien adornado donde sobresalía la escalera, arriba estaban las habitaciones, la tercera de la derecha era la de Azula. Mai entro al recibidor sin que la vieran los guardias, llevaba una bolsa llena de piedras. Tiro una hacia un jarrón y corrió a esconderse detrás de una cortina. Los guardias llegaron por el ruido, una piedra mas dio hacia un candelabro más lejano, los guardias se alejaron un segundo de sus puestos. Ty lee subió lo más rápido q pudo las escaleras, Mai la siguió, pero se detuvieron al ver q había un guardia frente a la habitación de la princesa.

- Diablos – dijo Mai- será el plan B…

Ty lee se acerco al guardia tratando de hacer sus grandes ojos más grandes.

- Puedo entrar? – dijo la pequeña con voz adorable-

- Lo siento, la princesa está castigada – dijo el guardia con voz firme-

- Por favor…- dijo Ty lee mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro –

- Fueron ordenes de la reina – el tono de voz no cambiaba-

- Ella nos dijo q podíamos venir a jugar – dijo Mai mientras se acercaba-

El guardia las miraba con incredulidad.

- En serio ella lo dijo – decía Mai mientras sacaba desde debajo de su abrigo una bolsa-

El guardia no les quitaba la vista de encima. Mai saco de la bolsa dos pepitas brillantes.

- O es que no nos crees? – dijo Ty lee mientras le quitaba Mai las pepitas para lanzarlas al aire-

- Esta bien – dijo el guardia mientras alcanzaba la pepita en el aire- pero ustedes insistieron mucho.

Ty lee y Mai entraron a la habitación. Azula estaba sobre su cama, se incorporo cuando las vio entrar. Ty lee se acerco primero, los ojos de Azula se veían tristes. Ty lee observo la almohada de la princesa, estaba mojada.

- Mmmm… mal, mal, mal – dijo Ty lee meneando su cabeza – las almohadas de las princesas nunca deben de estar empapadas, pareciera que necesitas un nueva.

Mai se acerco y le entrego a Azula un regalo.

- Feliz cumpleaños – dijo Mai con un tono muy serio-

- Ya les he dicho q hoy no es mi cumpleaños – dijo Azula como si esa fuera una escena que se repitiera seguido- mi cumpleaños fue la semana pasada y todos me dieron muchos regalos, por si no lo notaron y papa lleno todo el patio con ellos.

- Lo sabemos – dijo Ty lee con una sonrisa – pero hoy es cuando realmente necesitas regalos.

Cruzaron miradas, sabían que era verdad.

- No sé cómo se las arregla para siempre arruinar este día – siguió hablando la princesa- está loca.

Seguido tomo el regalo y deshizo el envoltorio. Una almohada nueva, parecía bordada a mano. El bordado parecía hecho por una niña, aunque estaba perfectamente elaborado se notaban los gestos infantiles. Azula tomo su almohada vieja y la lanzo al suelo donde empezó a arder, coloco la nueva sobre su cabecera y se puso de pie.

- Si cada año vas a quemar la del año pasado valdría más que dejáramos de bordarlas – dijo Mai mientras veía incendiarse la almohada-

Su comentario pareció no ser tomado en cuenta.

- Y a ustedes siguen sin extrañarlas en sus casas? – dijo la princesa recuperando su tono soberbio –

- Ha… ya sabes cómo es – el tono de Ty lee perdió un poco de alegría- una que sobre o una que falte… mi mama no se dará cuenta, a lo mucho lo sabrá cuando cuente los regalos.

- Mi madre está organizando una cena – siguió Mai – entre menos problemas le dé será mejor.

- Entonces hablamos del operativo habitual – Azula se volteo con su extraña sonrisa malvada-

Las chicas asintieron. Salieron de la habitación, los guardias ya no podían hacer nada si era la princesa quien les ordenaba retirarse. Las tres salieron de palacio, solo ese día salían sin escolta. Entre una risa y otra se oían maquilar planes, el día de las madres siempre era extrañó. Como si ese día todo se acumulara la falta de atención, de cariño, de libertad, como una explosión, como la consecuencia de muchos errores…

Azula se levanto de su cama helada. Había un regalo sobre su mesa. Era extrañó, su cumpleaños había sido la semana pasada, su padre había llenado todo el patio con sus regalos. Tomo el paquete y lo abrió.

Una almohada nueva. Parecía bordada a mano. Con un gesto casi automático la princesa prendió fuego a la vieja almohada en la cama helada. Se quedo ahí, mirando el vacío, sin prestar atención al fuego que se propagaba por toda la cama. Recordó ese extraño día, ese día donde las tres se tomaban de la mano y le gritaban al mundo, ese día donde a pesar de ser tan pequeñas descubrían que podían no tener límites. Ese día le prendieron fuego a la carpa del circo y rieron mientras los animales huían, se escabulleron en una hermosa casa y robaron los regalos de cinco insoportables hermanas, y ya casi al anochecer se escabulleron en las cocinas y envenenaron la comida de una elegante cena. Siempre con la cautela necesaria para no ser atrapadas y con el descaro suficiente para poder seguir otro año.

Como si tan solo faltara esa pieza, todo dentro de ella se acomodo, los recuerdos se ordenaron y al mismo tiempo, sus sentimientos estallaron.

Una almohada bordada. Ya no la necesitaba, ya no iba a llorar.

El fuego seguía propagándose por la habitación. Los muros se abrieron, entraron varios maestros agua a apagarlo. Con un gesto lento la princesa volteo a verlos, se mantuvo firme y le recorrió la mirada a cada uno. Ellos se miraron confundidos, era la primera vez que ella se mostraba consciente de su presencia.

- Y no les da miedo cuidar de alguien tan peligrosa? – La voz de la princesa sonaba a amenaza-

Azula levanto su mano y salió una chispa.


	6. Pasado: Rencor

**Disclaimer**: Avatar: The last airbender y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo me divierto inventado formas de matarlos.

* * *

><p><em>- Ya es tarde mamá – dijo el príncipe con ternura-<em>

_- Lo sé – la reina parecía haber recordado algo feliz, para variar- creo q ahora ya solo podré dormir._

_- No te preocupes, seguirás aquí mañana – el príncipe soltó al fin las manos de su madre,_

_- Gracias por las flores – dijo la reina con un tono cariñoso-_

_El joven apago las velas, camino hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación._

_La noche pasó sin más, esa noche tampoco sería la última._

_El príncipe paso la noche buscando documentos, tomando decisiones, su madre ya no estaba para gobernar, así que prácticamente ya eran suyas todas las responsabilidades._

_Como si no fuera algo importante el sol salió…_

_El muchacho debería de ir a ver como seguía su madre, pero cruzo la mañana y cruzo la tarde; hasta que llegaron los rayos de la luna a la habitación más alta de las torres del palacio se abrió la puerta de la alcoba de la reina._

_- Te mande llamar desde la mañana – dijo la reina con voz seca-_

_- Yo… tenía muchas cosas que hacer, el reino y eso… igual nana Ty lee vino a hacerte compañía, seguro estuvieron platicando mucho tiempo – dijo el príncipe disculpándose-_

_- ¿Por qué tratas de mentirle a tu madre? – Dijo la reina- sabes bien que es contigo con quien debo terminar de hablar._

_- Lo siento – el príncipe cambio de rumbo su mirada – es que…cuando termines, todo habrá terminado…_

_Su voz se volvía triste y su mirada se perdía._

_- No debes temer – dijo la reina con un tono maternal- se que estarás bien._

_- Pero ¿por que te empeñas en seguir? – el príncipe se desesperaba- ¿no es mejor dejar las cosas como están? No creo que nada en tu vida este mal! Todos sabemos que a mi padre lo mato…!_

_- Ya basta! – lo interrumpió la reina- por favor, es importante, quiero que al menos alguien recuerde las cosas como realmente pasaron…_

_El futuro señor del fuego se avergonzó un poco, volteo a ver a su madre, se veía tan cansada, pero él la quería tanto. Se hinco a un lado suyo, tomo sus manos entre las de él y se dispuso a escuchar._

* * *

><p>6º relato: Rencor<p>

Yang Ra era un nombre que no se decía con facilidad, el destino era a veces retorcido, daba vueltas y vueltas para encontrar el mismo punto al final.

Yang Ra vivía en el retiro, en un pueblo marchito de la nación del fuego, al cual se acercaba el globo que llevaba a nuestros amigos. Desde el balcón Katara miraba el deprimente paisaje.

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Aang mientras se acercaba por su espalda-

- Eso creo – el tono de ella era más bien deprimente-

- ¿Es raro no? – Aang se acerco y tomo su mano- que el sujeto que sepa dónde está la madre de Zuko es el mismo que…

Lo ojos de Katara se rozaron de lagrimas.

- Al menos me ayuda a no sentirme mal por no haberlo matado – Katara parecía darse fuerzas a sí misma- de haberlo hecho el nunca obtendría la información que busca.

- Ya lo sabes, la venganza nunca conduce a nada – Aang hablaba con firmeza- pero me preocupa un poco, hasta donde sea capaz de llegar, sabes que el carácter de Zuko es un tanto impredecible…

- Solo espero que no haga nada de lo que se arrepienta luego – dijo Katara-

Aang la abrazo dulcemente, ella se recargo en su hombro y suspiro.

El globo aterrizo, Zuko entro al balcón donde estaban Aang y Katara tomados de la mano.

- Aquí es – dijo Zuko con un tono un tanto melancólico-

- Ya lo sé – la voz de Katara era muy firme-

- No tienen que bajar del globo si no quieren, de cualquier forma es un asunto mío – Zuko notaba la tensión-

Katara guardo silencio un momento, volteo a ver el paisaje, tan desierto, tan desolado…el sol estaba sobre sus cabezas y todo se veía árido, pero se sentía mucho frió entre los huesos.

- Te ayudare hasta donde pueda – dijo por fin la maestra agua sin dejar de darle la espalda-

Aang tomo su mano y salieron todos del globo.

Afuera ya estaban los demás.

- Ham…chicos – llamo Sokka- yo… lo pensé y no iré con ustedes

Llamo la atención de todos.

- Es solo que, no lo soportaría – parecía que lo había pensado mucho tiempo- lo siento, pero es que..

- No lo digas como una disculpa – Zuko lo interrumpió al notar que su amigo flaqueaba- lo entiendo, de estar en tu lugar tal vez tampoco podría, tal vez lo mejor es que vaya yo solo.

- De ninguna forma – replico Mai- eso sería muy peligroso.

- Es solo un anciano, no me puede hacer nada – dijo Zuko-

- Creo que ella se refería a lo que tú podrías hacerle al viejo – corrigió Ty lee-

Zuko trato de aparentar sorpresa.

- Nada que no se mereciera – la voz de odio era de Katara-

Un silencio profundo e incomodo los lleno a todos.

- Y no es esto demasiada coincidencia? – dijo Toph rompiendo el tono de la conversación- solo piénsenlo por un momento, esto podría ser un truco de Ozai o de ese viejo para fastidiarnos.

- Ese viejo nos dijo la verdad – dijo Ty lee – de eso no hay duda.

- Pero por mi padre… - Zuko comenzaba a dudar- ya había pensado que fueran mentiras, es que simplemente no tiene sentido, por que confiarle información como esa a un general?

- Que tendría de extraño? – Pregunto Suki-

- Cuando mi madre desapareció este tipo debió de haber estado literalmente al otro lado del mundo, sus tropas eran de las que se movían– Zuko se desesperaba- no hay razón para que mi padre lo llamara exclusivamente para contarle un secreto como ese, esto es…el primer falso…

- ¿Primer falso? – pregunto Aang-

- Cuando se tiene un gran secreto en la nación del fuego – Mai continuo- y se desea que se guarde, se llama a varias personas de confianza y se les pide que guarden el secreto, el truco es contar a cada una una versión diferente, así nadie sabe qué es lo que realmente paso; pero dejan de hacer preguntas. Entre más importante es el secreto se tratan de hacer mas falsos.

Zuko parecía cansado.

- Es suficiente, volvamos al globo…- Zuko hizo un gesto para que prepararan las cosas para emprender de nuevo el viaje-

- Estas seguro? – dijo Katara- tal vez sería mejor que te cercioraras

- No, así está bien, yo…volveré a preguntarle a mi padre- Zuko se oía resignado- seguramente se reirá de mí…

Todos se devolvieron al globo, pero Mai detuvo a Zuko al final.

- ¡Váyanse adelantando! – les dijo a los demás – nosotros necesitamos hablar de un par de cosas.

- Que sucede? – pregunto Zuko-

- Te conozco – dijo Mai con tono serio- no dejaras esto así

Zuko trato de hacerse el desentendido.

- Subiremos a ese globo, llegaremos a casa, esperaras a que sea de noche y que a todos se les olvide este incidente – el tono de Mai se volvía más agresivo – y entonces regresaras e interrogaras a ese viejo de la forma más agresiva posible. No es que eso este exactamente mal, pero debes comprender que es peligroso.

- Se cuidarme, no tiene que preocuparte tanto – Zuko trataba de zafarse- es solo que, es algo que yo debo hacer…

- Lo sé- dijo ella- y lo entiendo pero..

- No, no lo entiendes, es sobre mi madre, yo la amo… es algo que no entiendes – Zuko se dio cuenta muy tarde de que hablo sin pensar-

Mai le bloqueo la mirada…

- Lo, lo siento, yo no quise – se disculpo pronto el muchacho-

- No, es verdad, no lo entiendo – dijo Mai con firmeza- pero quiero entenderlo, el ver a Ursa de nuevo, creo que me asusta un poco… lo que digo es, que puedes no querer preocupar a tus amigos, pero te será imposible no preocuparme a mi

Sus miradas se cruzaron y se encontraron.

- Si quieres ir a hablar con el viejo – Mai prosiguió- yo te puedo cubrir, igual si dejas que el avatar te acompañe te detendrá antes de que logres que ese anciano te diga algo o no?

Zuko asintió y discretamente caminaron hasta alejarse del globo.

Dentro se daba otro tipo de conversación

- Zuko y Mai se fueron – anuncio Toph-

- Habrán ido a…- Aang sonaba preocupado-

- No, no te preocupes- los tranquilizo Ty lee- los conozco, ellos solo buscan excusas para perderse, apuesto a que les pareció romántico el paisaje árido y desolado y quisieron caminar…

El ambiente era tenso, todos querían descansar un poco, así que aceptaron sin mas esta explicaron.

Era una casa triste, gris, como si con cada rayo de sol se secara más y más.

Un hombre viejo escarbaba en el jardín. Zuko y Mai lo observaba desde detrás de la cerca de madera.

- Adelante – le dijo la chica-

- ¿Tu no quieres…? – Zuko no término, tan solo con la mirada se dio cuenta que ella entendía perfectamente que eso era algo que él debía hacer solo-

Zuko salto la barda, entro al jardín mientras el viejo seguía escarbando. Lentamente el giro su mirada y vio enfrente suyo al señor del fuego…

- ¿Pero qué? – exclamo el viejo mientras caía de espaldas, se notaba que lo recordaba bien- que es lo que quieren? Creí que no volverían?

Zuko se acercó a él y lo levanto de la camisa.

- Vengo por un asunto diferente – le dijo el muchacho con un tono agresivo mientras lo dejaba caer al suelo- te cito mi padre para una cadena de secretos…¿o no?

Los ojos del viejo parecieron recuperar un poco de su brillo…

- Se, se supone – el viejo tartamudeaba- lo más probable es que lo que yo sepa sea una mentira…

- No mientas! – Zuko pateo la tierra y le ensucio la cara- se bien como proceden los de tu clase, en todo este tiempo seguramente ya se cercioraron de quien es quien sabe la verdad…

- Yo, yo no fui citado para esa reunión, yo solo se…quienes asistieron – el viejo parecía mas y mas repuesto- te puedo decir quienes fueron, pero el tiempo que te tome llegar hasta el verdadero pues…

- Qué mas sabes…- pregunto Zuko insistente- No creo que mi padre me allá enviado contigo solo porque si, tu jugaste un papel, cual fue?

El viejo dudo un momento…vio el desesperado rostro de su rey y prosiguió.

- En esos momentos – su tono se volvía misterioso y envolvente- nadie conocía mejor los rincones del mundo como mi tropa, cada lugar, cada pasaje secreto, cada aldea escondida estaba en nuestros mapas, si se ocupara llevar a alguien al confín del mundo nosotros hubiéramos sido la mejor opción.

- No me engañaras! – Zuko estaba fuera de sí- mi madre fue desterrada, mi padre la hecho de palacio, ¿por qué le contrataría una escolta? Si ella hubiera muerto en el camino habría sido mejor para mi padre

- No fue el señor del fuego Ozai quien nos llamo – prosiguió el viejo mientras Zuko trataba de recuperar la calma- la misma reina lo hizo…no fue hasta que volvimos a la nación del fuego cuando nos enteramos que ella había 'desaparecido'…

- Dame una razón para creerte – dijo Zuko con arrogancia-

El viejo levanto su mano y con su dedo señalo la puerta que daba a la casa. En el centro de la puerta estaba un adorno que brillaba, en el centro lucia una insignia de la familia real.

- Lo tengo aquí porque si lo pongo en la de la entrada lo robaran, me lo dio la reina, como recompensa de nuestro silencio- el viejo sonaba seguro de sus palabras- al final Ozai se entero y me retiro de mi cargo como líder de los jinetes del sur, de otra forma te aseguro que yo hubiera querido seguir peleando hasta el final.

- Zuko vio el adorno de la puerta y reconoció el sello, no solo de la familia real, sino el que usaba su madre. Tomo al viejo y lo levanto con una sola mano en el aire, mientras sacaba con la otra su espada.

- Dime a donde la llevaron – dijo Zuko amenazante-

- Si me matas nunca lo sabrás - dijo el viejo con una extraña seguridad- nadie más lo sabe, todos lo que estaban en el operativo han muerto ya y buscarla por otro medio jamás te dará tanta seguridad.

Zuko lo lanzo al piso con fuerza.

- Soy el rey de esta nación! – Grito Zuko- te exijo que me digas lo que sabes!

Los labios del viejo no cambiaron.

- ¡No es como si tuvieras opción! – Zuko caía en la más profunda desesperación-

- Yo podría decir lo mismo – las palabras del viejo sonaban secas y con un aire de malicia-

- Que es lo que quieres? – Dijo Zuko al fin-

El anciano dio una pausa y continúo como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta.

- Aquella chica, la que te acompañaba la ultima vez, la ultima maestra agua - sus palabras salían despacio, pausadas, pesadas- acaba con ella y te diré lo que se…

Zuko lo miro con desprecio, el fuego se encendió en sus manos y estuvo tentado a destruir esa cara que lo miraba con malignidad, pero cuando fijo sus ojos en ese rostro tan patético, se contuvo. Disparo la llama al suelo y desapareció entre las llamas y el humo.

* * *

><p><em>El muchacho sostenía con fuerza las manos de su madre, esas manos que temblaban y sudaban frió<em>.

* * *

><p><em>nota de la autora: JUAR JUAR JUAR Si esto no es un escenario dramático no se lo que es. Ya tengo el fic acabado, en unos días más seguiré subiendo el resto de los capitulos<em>


	7. Pasado: Pláticas

_**Disclaimer**: Avatar: The last airbender y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo me divierto inventado formas de matarlos._

* * *

><p><em>La reina dio un breve suspiro y continúo.<em>

* * *

><p>7º Relato: Platicas<p>

Entraron Zuko y Mai al globo, todos estaban esperando.

Zuko pasó como un rayo hasta su habitación, no hablo con nadie y no levanto la mirada, despedía enojo y desesperación.

- Al menos podrías decirme lo que paso – le gritaba Mai mientras caminaba detrás suyo- Zuko!

Los demás aguardaban en una pequeña sala, simplemente vieron pasar a Zuko por el pasillo, Mai se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta y se dirigió a todos.

- Ya nos vamos – dijo con voz firme, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, en ella era raro que no lo lograra- a la nación del fuego, sin una sola escala más.

Se escucho la puerta de la habitación de Zuko que se azoto al cerrarse, Mai camino con paso presuroso hasta ella.

- ¡Zuko! – replicaba la chica enfrente de la puerta- creo que si querías que nadie se preocupara por ti no lo estas logrando… - no recibió respuesta- dijiste que ya esperabas malas noticias, no tienes que desanimarte así de rápido!

- ¿Todo está bien? – Peguntaba Katara desde el otro lado del pasillo-

- Si, es solo que, él es algo trágico – dijo Mai un tanto preocupada- solo necesita un tiempo a solas y darse cuenta de que debe hablar al respecto.

Katara asintió y ambas se retiraron.

Zuko escuchaba a ambas desde su cama. Se cubrió los ojos con las manos mientras maldecía a aquel hombre, a su padre y a su ridícula suerte.

Mai entro a su habitación, Ty lee estaba sentada sobre su cama.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Mai extrañada-

- ¿Zuko encontró algo? – Ty lee contesto con otra pregunta-

- Parece que sí, pero nada bueno – Mai vio a su amiga y la noto afligida- pero no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

- ¿De verdad quieres volver a ver a Ursa? – Ty lee sollozaba- Lo único que recuerdo es que era una bruja – la chica empezó a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación- solo nos regañaba, nos odiaba, nunca recordaba su cumpleaños, nunca hizo nada por ella, ella nunca la quiso! ¿Por qué tenemos que embarcarnos en un viaje como este por una mujer tan horrible?

Mai sujeto a Ty lee de los hombros para tranquilizarla.

- Zuko quiere verla – Mai hablaba fríamente- es solo por él, tu no tenias que venir si no querías.

- No es cierto – Ty lee se soltó- Ursa no era solo la madre de Zuko y Azula no era la única que la odiaba, ¿Ya olvidaste cuando nosotras la…? no sé ni siquiera si se pueden considerar maldades lo que le hacíamos. Es que solo no entiendo cómo es que puedes estar tan…cooperativa con todo esto.

- Recuerdas cuando me…- el tono de Mai se volvía más triste, sobo su mejilla con su mano, como si eso le trajera un recuerdo-

- ¿Y cómo no? – Ty lee sonrió un poco en medio de su histeria- Ursa encolerizo cuando supo que tú eras quien había robado la colección de retratos, detesto darle la razón a Azula, je.. Desde entonces siempre nos vigilo.

- Ella odiaría que yo estuviera con Zuko – sus palabras salieron casi sin que se diera cuenta-

- Entonces dejemos de buscarla – dijo Ty lee- si tu lo convences, tal vez…

- No funcionaria – la interrumpió Mai – y además… necesito saber, la verdad

- ¿Qué verdad? – dijo Ty lee confundida-

- Nosotras éramos muy pequeñas – contesto Mai mientras caminaba de un lado a otro- y Azula siempre tenía esa forma de convencernos, tal vez… Ursa no era mala, o tal vez si lo es…no sabes cuánto deseo encontrarla, para… saber si de verdad es una mujer tan horrible…

- Claro que lo es – Ty lee afirmo con fuerza-

- ¿No has escuchado a Zuko hablar de ella? Es como si hablara de alguien que yo nunca conocí, y si él tiene razón? – Mai se desesperaba- y si éramos nosotras quienes estábamos mal desde un principio? ¿Y si Ursa si era una madre perfecta y Azula una desquiciada de nacimiento?

- Nadie es mala desde que nace – dijo Ty lee-

Mai se sentó en la cama y junto sus manos a su pecho.

- Pero si a Azula no la desquicio su madre… entonces si es nuestra culpa – la voz de Mai se hacía más baja-

Ty lee se sentó junto a Mai y tomo sus manos. Fue hasta ese instante que se dio cuenta del estado de su amiga, ¿cuántas veces la habría asaltado la culpa? Al final, el dolor era de ambas, un dolor que parecía que solo ellas compartían.

- Lo siento – dijo al fin Ty lee- no te preocupes, encontraremos a Ursa y te darás cuenta, solo los monstros pueden engendrar mounstros.

El globo aterrizo de noche en la nación del fuego, junto a palacio. Una escolta esperaba al señor del fuego.

Zuko salió de su habitación y desde la puerta de la sala donde estaban todos, excepto Ty lee y Mai, dijo con tono cansado.

- Lamento, haberlos molestado tanto, yo – Zuko dudo un poco- solo necesito distraerme y procesar lo que paso.

- Tal vez – le contesto Aang- ayudaría si nos dices que paso…

El avatar solo recibió los ojos tristes de Zuko.

Todos bajaron del globo sin decir más. Zuko entro a palacio, esperaba un millón de asuntos para arreglar, pero su tío había preparado todo para que pudiera descansar al menos la noche en que regresara. A todos se les acomodo en lujosas habitaciones y supusieron todos irían a dormir; pero Zuko necesitaba que le contestaran unas cuantas preguntas.

Ni siquiera se había adentrado completamente la noche cuando camino hacia la torre blanca donde mantenían a su padre. Entro con su capucha y el paso pesado, entre las sombras alcanzo a ver la siniestra sonrisa de Ozai.

- Que rápido volviste – dijo su padre con malicia- y dime ¿que fue lo que encontraste?

- ¡Como si no lo supieras! – Zuko dejo salir toda su ira- eres un desquiciado y Yang Ra es un mounstro despreciable y vil!

- Yang Ra? – dijo Ozai con asombro- diste con el tan lapido? Me sorprendes, jeje. Creí que tendrías que buscar como a tres o cuatro falsos para poder hablar con mi viejo amigo.

- Déjate de sarcasmos! – replico Zuko- ¿cómo hago para que me diga donde esta mi madre?

- JAJAJAJA – Ozai se reía de su desgracia- vamos, conozco al viejo, es solo un avaro rencoroso si le das lo que te pide seguro hablara…anda ¿acaso es tan inaccesible su petición?

Zuko reflexiono un momento y respondió con pesadez.

- Un asesinato – dijo al fin- de una chica inocente que nada tiene que ver con esto…

Los ojos de Ozai se posaron en el rostro de Zuko, en el afligido rostro de su hijo.

- Entonces sí que es imposible – dijo Ozai con altanería- no me mataste a mí, cuando tenias una perfecta excusa de justicia; no mataras a un inocente solo por tu beneficio propio.

- ¡No es solo para mi beneficio! – grito Zuko – Mi madre ha estado sufriendo por muchos años!

- ¿Y porque te justificas? – las palabras de Ozai hirieron a Zuko – es que has considerado matarla? No es como si no lo pudiera creer.

- ¡Ya basta! – Zuko seguía gritando- ¡jamás caería tan bajo!

- ¿Por que me mientes a mí? – replico Ozai- que ganas? Ambos sabemos lo que eres y no capaz de hacer, de pensar… apuesto a que te preocupa como matarla sin ser culpado, no te preocupes, es realmente fácil.

- ¡Cállate! – Zuko sudaba-

- ¡Eres señor del fuego! – Ozai hablaba con malicia- será sumamente fácil excusarte, inventar cualquier cosa, encontrar otro culpable y lo sabes

- ¿Quien más tiene información sobre mi madre? – dijo Zuko tratando de tranquilizarse-

- Nadie – Anuncio Ozai con altanería- a todos les dije mentiras. Y a mi tendrás que matarme antes de que hable.

Zuko se acomodo la capa para que solo llegar penumbra a sus ojos, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse.

- Detrás de palacio – dijo Ozai en voz baja- en los jardines que tu madre siempre cuidaba, hay unas flores de pétalos azules, de fragancia fuerte, con la hoja ancha. Hierve un poco en el té y dáselo a cualquiera que desees ver muerto, el sabor es parecido al de muchas otras plantas, solo es ligeramente más amargo; pero el envenenamiento ocurre en un tiempo incierto dependiendo de que tan cargado lo hagas, es indetectable, aun para el más hábil de los curanderos de la tribu agua.

Zuko fingió no escuchar y continúo con paso firme hasta su alcoba, la más alta de las torres del palacio.

* * *

><p><em>¿Era esta la habitación de mi padre? – Pregunto el príncipe extrañado- no lo sabía.<em>

_La madre asintió. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios._

* * *

><p>Zuko entro silencioso a su habitación, todas las luces ya estaban apagadas y le había ordenado a los guardias que se retiraran, nadie debía enterarse de que no estaba en su cama. Prendió la lámpara de su cuarto y vio a Mai que dormitaba sobre su cama.<p>

- Regresaste – dijo la chica mientras se incorporaba-

- Yo…- Zuko no sabía que responder-

- No importa – respondió Mai- es obvio que estas alterado.

- No es que no quisiera decirte lo que paso, es solo que desearía que no hubiera pasado – respondió Zuko- ¿lo entiendes?

- A veces – prosiguió la chica- pasan cosas que desearíamos que no pasaran, pero que no pueden pasar de otra forma.

Zuko se sentó a su lado y la tomo de la mano.

- Creo que no encontrare a mi madre – Dijo Zuko- es que me costó tanto, creo que nunca llegue a aceptar que realmente se fue, me dolió mucho. – Zuko volteo y vio los ojos de su novia- ¿Y si la encuentro y ella está feliz?

Mai se extraño.

- ¿Y si ya rehízo su vida? – Zuko la abrazo - ¿Y si la vida le dio tantas cosas como a mí?

Mai le hablo con calma.

- Debes recordar que tanto tu como ella son seres humanos, todas lo somos – Mai quería hablar de alguien más-

- ¿Aun te preocupa Azula? – Zuko dijo el nombre de su hermana con dificultad- ¿Aun odian a mi madre?

Mai no pudo mas, sus ojos se rozaron de lágrimas.

- Lo siento – dijo la chica- es que todo lo que yo recuerdo, es como si tu hubieras vivido en un mundo aparte.

- Ahora vivimos en el mismo – Zuko se acercó y la beso con fuerza-

Sus manos se acercaron más de lo que se habían acercado antes.

La estrellas titilaban, el viento soplaba casi al punto de apagar los candiles y la luna en el cielo reflejaba su luz entre la ventana, hasta que llegó el momento en que la pálida piel se confundió con las sabanas blancas.

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Y que paso? – Pregunto el príncipe confundido-<em>

_La madre volteo a verlo con una sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos._

_- Al fin y al cabo, estas tu aquí ¿o no? Mi querido hijo – dijo la reina como quien añora un solo recuerdo-_

_El príncipe alcanzo a sonrojarse un poco._

_- Al día siguiente – prosiguió la reina cambiando su tono - nos enteramos de que Azula escapo._


	8. Pasado: Planes

**Disclaimer**: Avatar: The last airbender y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo me divierto inventado formas de matarlos.

8º Relato: Planes

Era de mañana, el sol entraba por las cortinas. Era extraño, todos los días desde que era señor del fuego había dormido con mortificaciones, siempre despertaba antes que el sol. Pero ese día se había quedado ahí, como si le faltara ese descanso, tal vez solo se mantuvo quieto durante más tiempo por temor a despertarla, el estar ahí, recostado a su lado le daba tranquilidad.

Mai abrió sus ojos y vio a Zuko que la veía, se sonrieron entre voces nerviosas, aun con algo de pena, pero con muchísimo cariño. Por un momento fue la calma y la tranquilidad…

Se escucharon pasos presurosos desde el pasillo y tocaron frenéticamente a la puerta.

- ¡Zuko! ¡Zuko! – gritaba Ty lee desde afuera de la habitación- ha ocurrido algo horrible! Despierta de una vez!

- ¿Que pasa? – respondió Zuko enfadado sin levantarse de su cama - ya estoy despierto…

- Azula escapo! – la voz de Ty lee se oía alarmante- y no encuentro a Mai por ningún lado!

Zuko y Mai se miraron con asombro, Mai tomo la mano de Zuko y cruzaron miradas sin hablar.

- Ham... – Zuko tenia que inventar algo- seguro esta bien, no creo que Azula pueda llegar aquí tan rápido…

- ¡Te digo que no la encuentro! – Ty lee estaba al borde de la histeria- ¿Como es posible que sea la única preocupada?

Mai se levanto, cogio una bata y camino hacia la puerta. Zuko le hizo un gesto para que parara.

- Es Ty lee – le respondió ella en voz baja-

- Estoy bien – dijo Mai mientras entre abría la puerta-

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Iroh de pie atrás de Ty lee. Aunque claro, la sorpresa fue de los tres. Mai cerro la puerta rápidamente, puso el seguro y camino hacia donde estaba Zuko, la expresión en su cara lo alerto..

- ¿Que pasa? – dijo Zuko mientras terminaba de ponerse los zapatos-

Tocaron a la puerta de nuevo.

- ¡Zuko! – esta vez era la voz de Iroh- será mejor que bajen enseguida

Los pasos se alejaron.

Zuko y Mai bajaron a la sala de juntas lo más rápido que pudieron. Cuando entraron a la sala ya todos estaban reunidos, había te y bocaditos, parecía que ya llevaban rato esperando.

- ¿Donde estabas? – pregunto Suki acercándose a Mai- no desaparezcas así, estábamos preocupados…

- Lo importante es que ya esta bien – interrumpió Ty lee corriendo a abrazarla – que bueno que no te paso nada.

- Si, pero – dijo Mai- ¿que hay con Azula?

- Escapo -dijo Sokka- nos llegaron noticias de la tribu agua del norte, parece que noqueo a los guardias y quemo todo el lugar, o bueno, mas bien lo derritió.

- Sabemos que tratara de vengarse de todos nosotros, ustedes fueron las ultimas que la vieron – dijo Aang refiriéndose a Ty lee y Mai- ¿ Como estaba?

- Mal – Dijo Mai con pesadez- pero si logro escapar es por que ya recupero la conciencia.

- ¿Que creen que este planeando? – les pregunto Katara-

- Y por que asumen que lo sabemos – Dijo Mai enfadada-

Recibió una mirada incrédula de parte de todos.

- Esta decepcionada del mundo – prosiguió Ty lee- así que tratara de actuar sola. Sabe que nosotros sabemos que tratara de atacarnos así que será precavida, probablemente trate de infiltrarse en el palacio para matarnos con cautela.

- Ella adora el espectáculo – prosiguió Mai- planeara algo grande para que todos caigamos en publico, algo para que al final ella se quede con la corona.

- Entonces su objetivo es Zuko – dijo Toph-

- No – corrigió Mai- a Zuko lo considera un inútil, siempre es de lo último que se ocupa

- ¡Hey! – Reprocho Zuko-

- Es cierto – aseguro Ty lee – en sus planes tu siempre eras el ultimo punto, siempre alardeaba de que te podía vencer en el fuego control y si no, pues estaba el plan b – en esto ultimo señalo a Mai-

- Fue Katara quien la venció – dijo Aang muy serio- probablemente sea ella su primer blanco.

- Seremos nosotras – dijo Mai con tono triste – nosotras la traicionamos.

Zuko tomo su mano.

- Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es reforzar la seguridad – dijo Zuko con el tono de autoridad que había aprendido – lo mejor será que todos se queden en palacio hasta que la hallamos encontrado, hay que estar alertas y revisar cada anomalía.

Todos asintieron y poco a poco se dispersaron.

- Necesitamos hablar – le dijo Iroh a Zuko casi al final- tu sabes bien de que.

La mirada de Iroh era cortante.

- Ella también debe escuchar – dijo haciéndole una seña a Mai para que no saliera de la habitación-

La chica cerró la puerta cuando ya todos se habían ido y se sentó al lado de Zuko, quien estaba frente a su tio.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, Iroh seguía mirándolos con la expresión muy seria. Mai dio un suspiro y sirvió el te calmadamente. Poco a poco el rostro de Iroh fue cambiando hasta llegar a uno mas alegre.

- Lo mejor será que se casen – dijo al fin mientras sorbía de su taza de te -

- Es algo precipitado – dijo Mai con tono serio-

- ¿Que? – respondió Zuko- es algo presuroso y yo no se…

- ¿A que se dedica tu familia? – pregunto Iroh dirigiéndose a Mai-

- Mis padres murieron durante la liberación de Omashu – respondió ella sin quitar su expresión serena- aparte de eso solo tengo un hermanito, pero es cuidado por la servidumbre casi todo el tiempo.

- Lo lamento – dijo Iroh- no lo sabia.

- Esta bien – respondió la chica- ellos preferirían eso antes de pasar lo que les restaba de vida en prisión.

- Creo que ese no es el punto – dijo Zuko nervioso – casarnos es algo precipitado.

- Eres el señor del fuego – le contesto Iroh – ¿no crees que algo así te facilitaría las cosas?

Mai tomo la mano de Zuko, era obvio que lo quería mucho.

- No, no es eso, es solo que, ¿no se supone que debo ser yo quien lo sugiera? No quiero que pienses que solo, ya sabes, es por el deber o la apariencia o algo así – dijo Zuko mientras volteaba a verla- casarnos por el deber no es bueno. Ya sabes, las bodas son importantes, te marcan de por vida, son ese tipo de cosas que todo el mundo observa y critica y…

La mirada de Mai se perdía entre las palabras de Zuko.

- Una boda…- dijo Mai como si fuera una gran idea- eso es! Es la situación perfecta…

- ¿Perfecta para que? – dijo Zuko extrañado-

- Azula es una loca, pero si hay algo que realmente detesta es ver a otras personas felices, especialmente a ti – dijo señalándolo- si anunciamos que nos casaremos Azula enfocara sus planes a arruinar eso…

- Seria muy peligroso – intervino Iroh- aunque pero tal vez funcione, si se toman las medidas adecuadas.

Zuko tardo un momento en asimilarlo, finalmente tomo la mano de Mai y la miro con dulzura.

- Gran idea – dijo mientras empezaba a sonreír - era cuestión de tiempo para formalizar y supongo… que serás una gran reina.

Estas ultimas palabras borraron la pequeña sonrisa que Mai se había formada.

- ¿Reina? – dijo Mai con nerviosismo-

- Te casaras conmigo – dijo Zuko como si fuera obvio- y yo soy el rey…

- Solo necesito analizarlo y asimilarlo – dijo la chica tranquilizándose-

- No será mucho tiempo en realidad – intervino de nuevo Iroh- o Azula se nos adelantara.

- Alegrara mucho a todos, a todos… - intervino Zuko, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco al final de la frase-

Era obvio que Zuko pensaba en su madre, le gustaría que ella lo acompañara en un suceso como ese.

Mai apretó la mano que Zuko ya sostenía y se recargo en el, se miraron un segundo y Zuko termino el abrazo.

- Llamare a los demás – dijo Iroh levantándose y dejándolos solos un momento-

Todos volvieron a entrar a la gran sala.

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto Sokka – ¿ya tan rápido se les ocurrió algo?

- Solo tratamos de solucionar la mayor cantidad de conflictos posibles – dijo Iroh mientras volteaba a ver a su sobrino-

- Hemos decidido casarnos lo más pronto posible – dijo Mai con cierta alegría-

Ty lee grito frenéticamente mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su amiga, Zuko a penas pudo hacerse a un lado.

- ¡FELICIDADES! – gritaba Ty lee-

- En hora buena – le siguió Aang-

- Si para que esperar crecer un poco para atarse de por vida, háganlo de una vez – bromeo Toph-

- Ham.. ¿y realmente no creen que este no es el momento? – dijo Sokka rompiendo el ambiente de felicitaciones- hay una asesina loca acechándolos…

- En realidad Azula nunca a matado a nadie – corrigió Ty lee-

- ¡Como sea! – dijo Sokka un tanto molesto- una asesina potencial pues.

- Ese es exactamente el punto – explico Mai mientras lograba hacer que Ty lee la soltara- necesitamos darle un blanco para que lo ataque.

- ¿Y esta bien que usen su boda como señuelo? – pregunto Aang angustiado-

- Es lo mejor que se nos ocurre y hay que actuar rápido si no queremos que nos tome por sorpresa – dijo Zuko- pero necesitaremos ayuda si queremos que se haga realmente rápido.

- Pues llamaron a la persona correcta – dijo Sokka- si hay algo que se hacer es planear seguridad.

De repente, todos estaban planeando un evento social. Entre el murmullo Katara llamo a Zuko un momento.

- ¿Y de verdad lo dejaras asi? lo de tu madre – era obvio que la maestra agua era muy empática para este tema-

Zuko miro a su amiga un momento, claro que desearía encontrar a su madre, pero ¿a costa de que? Tampoco era algo de lo que pudieran hablar.

- Esta bien así – respondio Zuko- creo que es mas importante encárganos de Azula, después de todo, no se que seria capaz de hacer ella si se entera de que mi madre sigue con vida.

Dicho esto Katara fue a unirse a los demás en su ambiente feliz. Zuko le siguio con la mirada, una mirada triste.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – llamo Mai a Zuko-

- No , ham no nada – dijo Zuko volviendo a la realidad - como podría no estar bien?

Zuko beso a su prometida y juntos caminaron hacia donde estaban los demás.


	9. Pasado: Encuentro

**Disclaimer**: Avatar: The last airbender y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo me divierto inventado formas de matarlos.

* * *

><p><em>- Tu frente está caliente – dijo el príncipe mientras ponía su mano sobre la frente de su madre-<em>

_- Debo tener fiebre- dijo la reina- tenia un poco en la mañana, pero no es nada._

_- Iré por algo de medicina – dijo el príncipe tratando de incorporarse-_

_La reina no soltó su mano._

_- No es nada – aseguro la reina- en serio, solo quédate un poco mas._

_El príncipe miro a su madre un momento y volvió a arrodillarse junto a ella._

_- Esta bien – dijo al fin – continua…_

* * *

><p>9º Relato: Encuentro<p>

Al día siguiente se anuncio la boda, hubo bombo y platillo. Hacia mucho que la nación del fuego no recibía buenas noticias y la boda de su rey era algo que mucha gente esperaba. Los reyes de otras naciones estuvieron invitados y se manejo con gran cautela la huida de la princesa, no mas de un círculo pequeño lo sabía y claro, los guardias y generales que se encomendaron para buscarla. La boda se anuncio para un mes de plazo, lo suficiente para no levantar sospechas.

Caminando o corriendo, hurtando y escondiéndose en trenes y barcos, mas o menos se duraría un mes desde el polo norte hasta la capital de la nación del fuego; pero hablaban de Azula, seguro seria menos.

Todos se quedaron en palacio, pero el bullicio no fue suficiente para que Zuko se sintiera mejor, la duda lo consumía.

Zuko estaba en el salón principal del castillo, faltaba una semana para el gran día, los sirvientes caminaban de un lado a otro trayendo telas y sacando cuadros. Miraba el señor del fuego hacia el horizonte, por la ventana, pensaba sobre lo que seria de su vida, sobre lo que ya había sido.

- Zuko - llamo Mai

- Zuko…- llamo de nuevo

- ¡Zuko! – una tercera vez.

- ¿Que pasa? – contesto.

Mai lo miraba un tanto molesta, cambio su actitud y siguió con voz serena.

- Ty lee y yo iremos a buscar vestidos – dijo Mai- la mejor mano de obra esta en las islas del oeste.

- Ham, esta bien, vayan con cuidado – dijo Zuko aun un poco distraído-

- Si, después de eso probablemente nos demos un tur por todo el reino tierra, vagaremos sin escolta de un polo a otro – dijo la chica con tono sarcástico-

- Suena bien – dijo Zuko mientras su vista iba y venia junto con todas las cosas.

Mai tomo la cara de Zuko con su mano y la movió para que la mirara.

- No estas escuchando. ¿Que te pasa? – dijo muy seriamente-

- Nada ¿por que crees que me pasa algo? – respondió él

- Por que nos casaremos en una semana y tu pareces haber perdido toda tu capacidad de concentración – dijo Mai molesta- prácticamente yo he llevado toda la planeacion. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Nada, ya te lo dije – Zuko estaba alterado – es solo que las cosas cambian muy bruscamente, siento como si debiera fingir felicidad cuando en realidad solo estoy esperando que alguien me dispare desde la espalda. Yo…Nunca pude vencerla…

Ambos se mostraron afligidos.

- Pero nunca la enfrentamos juntos – dijo Mai mientras lo abrazaba- todos están para ayudarte, Azula no tiene a nadie, ella sola no es tan fuerte.

- Gracias – dijo Zuko mientras le correspondía el abrazo- entonces, irán a buscar vestidos? Es peligroso que dejen el palacio y mas si solo van ustedes dos, tal vez si alguien mas las acompaña.

- Sabes bien que es tradición que tu no veas el vestido – dijo Mai- aunque no es una tradición que yo entienda mucho.

- Me refería a alguna de las demás chicas- a Zuko lo desestresaria mucho si Katara dejara el palacio-

- No, así esta bien, en serio, solo.. iremos de compras será sencillo y rápido, volveremos lo mas pronto posible – el tono era sereno, pero Mai bajo la mirada, era raro, por lo regular lo veía a los ojos-

- Pasa algo? – Pregunto Zuko-

Mai lo miro un instante, dudo un momento, tomo las dos manos de Zuko y le dijo en voz baja.

- Azula escapo de la mejor prisión que le pudieron construir, sabemos que ya no esta loca y el avatar dejo muy en claro que la técnica que uso con Ozai es algo…especial – Mai hizo una pausa-

La mirada de Zuko se torno de confusión.

- Cuando atrapen a Azula y ella, simplemente…sabemos que hará tantas cosas locas y malas como pueda, tratara de matarnos, pero es imposible que nos gane a todos; así que, cuando la atrapen – Mai alzo la mirada, su gesto aun era de preocupación- ¿la van a…?

No termino la pregunta cuando noto a Zuko enfadado.

- ¿Que? – pregunto ella mientras Zuko le soltaba las mano-

- Es que aun no entiendo como es que AUN se preocupan por ella – dijo Zuko – digo, ustedes la traicionaron y ella probablemente esta tratando de matarlas

- Es tu hermana – dijo Mai en voz baja-

- ¿Cuándo te has preocupado tu por tu hermano? – dijo Zuko también en voz baja-

Sus palabras la golpearon.

- Sabes que tengo razón, ella ya no es lo que solía ser, si es que alguna vez hubo la posibilidad de salvarla, ahora ya no la hay – siguió Zuko mientras trataba de acercarse a la chica- pero, aun no esta dentro de nuestras política matar a nadie, encontraremos como detenerla, en serio.

Zuko volvió a tomar las manos de Mai y las beso con ternura.

- Lo se, y lo entiendo – dijo al fin Mai – es solo, que no puedo creer que en verdad este pasando esto.

Mai lo abrazo y se despidieron. Mai salio del palacio, llamo a su escolta, se dirigieron hacia el muelle y subieron a un barco donde Ty lee ya la esperaba. Las dos se vieron, dejaron a la escolta en cubierta y entraron al camarote a solas.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Que fue lo que dijo? – pregunto Ty lee-

- No pude decirle nada- respondió Mai un tanto desilusionada- el cree que vamos a comprar ropa.

- No es una buena idea, lo se- dijo Ty lee nerviosamente-

- Vieron a alguien muy parecida a Azula robar un barco en las costas del reino tierra y justo entonces recibimos esto – dijo Mai mientras sacaba de su manga una carta y la arrojaba molesta a la cama - no creo que mala idea le quede siquiera corto a lo que estamos haciendo.

- Una carta anónima que dice que vayamos las dos solas a la isla favorita de Azula en oeste – dijo Ty lee mientras se sentaba sobre la cama- ¿crees que sea de Azula?

- Parece su letra- dijo Mai- y tiene sentido que nos llame, somos las únicas que lo pensaríamos para matarla.

- Puede querer tratar de convencernos o puede ser una trampa, o las dos juntas – dijo Ty lee nerviosa-

- Sea lo que sea – dijo Mai – creo que será algo que haremos solas.

Ambas se miraron y asintieron.

- Se que Zuko nunca me lo perdonara- dijo Mai –

- No es como si el nunca hiciera este tipo de cosas – trato de tranquilizarla Ty lee-

Oscurecía sobre el barco. El capitán en cubierta toco la puerta del camarote, pero no obtuvo respuesta, después de insistir un rato la abrió. El camarote estaba vació. Las buscaron por todo el barco, pero no estaban, también faltaba un bote.

Aun era de noche cuando un pequeño bote encallo en una isla del oeste de la nación del fuego, parecía un pequeño pueblo, pero estaba repleto de mercaderes y de todas las casas parecía salir música y luz. Del bote bajaron dos túnicas largas y pesadas. Caminaron por la orilla del muelle, por el malecón, pasaron la zona donde las casa tenían mas luz y se adentraron por los callejones escondidos, entraron al restaurante que parecía mas obscuro y menos concurrido.

Se sentaron en una mesa cualquiera y esperaron.

La vela en el candil de la mesa llevaba como la mitad cuando una tercera encapuchada se sentó en el asiento vació de la mesa.

Ty lee y Mai se asustaron un poco, la princesa lucia un poco desarreglada, un tanto despeinada y la ropa se veía maltratada, pero su mirada aun era altiva y al menos su piel estaba completamente limpia. Esperaban una amenaza o un reproche, incluso un rayo desde la espalda, pero las palabras de Azula eran casi tan desconcertantes como la extraña sonrisa que mostró al verlas.

- Que bueno que las encuentro al fin – dijo Azula sentándose a la mesa- no se que ha ocurrido mientras me ausente, pero hay que hacer algo y rápido.

- Hacer algo? – dijo Mai con incredulidad – te refieres a nosotras tres?

- ¿Y a quien mas? – le respondió Azula como un regaño- este ridículo régimen que ha puesto mi hermano es mas que despreciable. Mi padre ha sido un inútil al permitir que esto pase.

Ty lee la miraba con desconcierto.

- Azula…- dijo con miedo la circense- ¿te sientes bien?

- Claro que no! – dijo la princesa con altanería- me han encerrado por no se cuanto tiempo, justo cuando yo iba a ser coronada reina – iba subiendo la voz- no lo recuerdan ustedes estaban ahí…

La mirada de la princesa se perdía en el horizonte, comenzó a parpadear con fuerza y su mano sobre su cabeza.

- ¿O no? – Azula arrastraba las palabras.

Paso un mesero con la charola llena de pequeños vasos, la princesa estiro su mano sin ver y tomo uno, lo sorbió en una sola empinada. El mesero se molesto, estaba a punto de reprocharle cuando Mai le estiro una bolsa con monedas.

- Deje la charola – dijo Mai-

El mesero obedeció.

- Bueno – dijo Azula- ¿que ha pasado? ¿Por qué Zuko es rey?

- Lo, lo importante es que te encontramos – dijo Ty lee con un extraño nerviosismo feliz – sabemos a donde podemos ir.

Mai la miro para cuestionarla, pero Ty lee le respondió con los ojos que le siguiera la corriente.

- Será mejor darnos prisa- dijo Ty lee mientras se levantaba nerviosa del asiento-

- Si tienes razón – dijo Azula mientras la seguía con esa extraña sonrisa desconcertante-

Las tres se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la puerta. Ty lee, Mai y Azula al final.

Ty lee camino un poco mas rápido hacia la puerta, estaba ansiosa por salir de ahí. Su amiga seguía loca, aun no podían juzgarla, aun era libre de las culpas, en ese estado nadie seria capaz de matarla.

Escucho un ruido detrás suyo. Volteo la vista, Azula estaba en el piso con un cuchillo en la mano y la túnica en el brazo izquierdo de Mai estaba rasgada.

- Te has vuelto mas rápida- dijo Azula desde el suelo- se levanto con un movimiento rápido mientras dejaba salir un poco de fuego para hacer retroceder a las chicas.

- Y tu siempre tratando de atacar desde la espalda – dijo Mai mientras saltaba hasta una de las mesas mas lejanas-

De repente se vieron las tres solas en el restaurante.

- Le pagaste al dueño para que lo dejara solo? – pregunto Mai con su indiferente tono-

- Compre este lugar en la mañana- respondió Azula con altanería- fue una buena idea.

Ty lee miraba con incredulidad.

- ¿Que? – Azula hablaba burlonamente - ¿a poco me creíste?

Ty lee tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando se lanzo a atacarla.

- Recuerdo perfectamente lo que me hicieron – gritaba Azula mientras evadia los golpes de Ty lee- ustedes fueron tontas al creerme, al venir aquí!

- ¡Tu eres la tonta! – dijo Mai mientras lanzaba un cuchillo – deberías parar o ni siquiera nosotras podremos abogar por ti.

- ¿Abogar? – pregunto Azula mientras se levantaba del piso; el ultimo cuchillo la había hecho perder un poco el equilibrio- yo jamás les he importado, ¡no son mas que unas hipócritas!

- ¡Nuestra preocupación es genuina! – grito Ty lee, pero una bola de fuego control la obligo a alejarse un poco-

- Para ustedes no soy mas que una salida fácil – dijo Azula- si yo soy la mala ustedes tienen una excusa para justificarse, la única razón por la que me tratan de proteger es por que ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo en mucho de lo que hice, si me declaran mala… a ustedes también!

- Nosotras no somos como tu – dijo Mai con rencor-

- ¿A no? – dijo la princesa- odian a sus familias tanto como yo y aparentemente también persiguen el poder – Azula volteo a ver a Mai con mas rencor del que esperaba-

- Entonces ya lo sabes – dijo Mai sarcásticamente-

Azula lanzo una bola de fuego justo hacia ella, Mai la esquivo mientras lanzaba sus dagas. Tan solo detuvieron la capa de Azula, pero ella se libero y corrió hacia donde estaba Ty lee. La acróbata salto, pero Azula le arrojo las sillas y mesas para desequilibrarla. Lo logro, Ty lee callo al piso, Azula estaba a un movimiento de calcinarla. Mai se apresuro y lanzo un cuchillo, justo en ese momento la vista le fallo un poco, sintió un paso mas pesado que el anterior, un breve mareo, el cuchillo no acerto en la manga de la princesa, en cambio le dejo una herida en el rostro. Su hermoso rostro, ahora sangraba. Azula levanto la cabeza y tentó su mejilla que sangraba. Grito mientras lanzaba una gran bola de fuego hacia Mai, la chica a penas pudo reaccionar, cayo de espaldas, herida en el piso.

Azula se acerco y la levanto con un brazo.

- Dame una sola razón para no matarte – susurro Azula-

- Ursa – gimió Ty lee desde el otro extremo de la habitación- esta viva…

Azula volteo lentamente su cabeza hacia ella.

Mientes- aseguro Azula-

- Zuko la ha estado buscando – dijo Mai con dificultad- Si nos matas, ten por seguro que Zuko dejara de buscarla y se dedicara solo a ti.

Azula la arrojo al suelo con desprecio.

- Tuvieron suerte – dijo Azula- la próxima vez no la tendrán.

Azula salio despacio del lugar.

Las dos chicas se pusieron de pie con dificultad, a penas estaban recobrando el aliento cuando sintieron como las llamas comenzaban a consumirlo todo. A penas lograron salir de ahí.

- ¿No es verdad cierto? – pregunto Ty lee con tono triste-

Estaban las dos en un pequeño bote, sus heridas estaban vendadas, salía el sol en el horizonte, para el siguiente atardecer ya estarían en la capital de la nación del fuego.

- Nosotras no somos iguales a ella – prosiguió Ty lee-.

- No, no lo somos – Respondió Mai-

- Pero, si odiamos a nuestras familias y muchas de las cosas malas, pues… si estuvimos de acuerdo – dijo Ty lee con nerviosismo – aun ahora… cuando recuerdo el sitio de Ba Sing Seng, me parece algo divertido.

- ¿Lo harías ahora? – dijo Mai-.

- No – le respondió Ty lee – ahora ya no estaría bien.

- Esa es la diferencia – dijo Mai – nosotras pudimos cambiar, podemos vivir bajo nuevas reglas, ella no, solo quiere que todo se haga como ella quiere.

- También es mentira que odia a su familia – dijo Ty lee- si de verdad la odiara, no la habríamos podido detener con lo de Ursa.

- Su problema es que nadie la quiere – la voz de Mai se oía segura- ahora ya nadie la perdonara.

- ¿Tu crees que Zuko te perdone? – pregunto Ty lee-

- Claro, el me ama – contesto Mai mientras volteaba a ver el cielo-

- Que suerte – le contesto Ty lee con una sonrisa- seguro los demás también nos perdonaran.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué crees? – dijo Mai- ¿si Ursa la hubiera querido habría sido diferente?

Ty lee pensó por un momento, un suspiro y contesto.

- No – dijo muy segura de si misma – no puedo seguir justificándola, no importa si su madre fue horrible, apuesto a que hay madres peores y no todas crean mounstros.

- Crees que yo seria una buena madre? – pregunto Mai repentinamente-

Recibió una cara de sorpresa de Ty lee.

- Ni siquiera puedo cuidar a mi hermanito – dijo Mai sin quitar su vista del cielo – no… no esta bien que no lo quiera verdad?

- Mai… – le contesto Ty lee con ternura- no solo por eso se convertirá en un maniaco y si, claro que serás una buena madre.

- Cuando vuelva, haré algo diferente – dijo Mai con su tono sereno – tal vez, no lo quiero ahora, pero con algo de paciencia, podría ser diferente…

Ty lee sonrió con franqueza.

Todavía faltaba algo de tiempo para que divisaran Tierra, aunque seguramente Azula encontraría una forma mas rápida de llegar.


	10. Pasado: Información

__**Disclaimer**: Avatar: The last airbender y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo me divierto inventado formas de matarlos.

* * *

><p><em>- Madre – llamo el príncipe con preocupación - estas hirviendo en fiebre.<em>

_- Estoy bien – reclamo ella- ya casi termino, en serio._

_Al joven no parecieron agradarle esas palabras, se soltó de las débiles manos de su madre y se puso de pie._

_- Iré a buscar tus medicinas – dijo con determinación – espérame._

_- Manda a alguien por ellas – renegó la reina mientras trataba de alcanzar de nuevo la mano de su hijo-_

_Esta vez no la alcanzo._

_- No te preocupes – dijo el príncipe mientras se acercaba para besar la frente de su madre- voy a volver en seguida._

_El príncipe salió de la habitación entre los gemidos de su madre. Bajo las largas escaleras, estaba oscuro, solo una pequeña llama que sostenía con su mano lo alumbraba. Llego hasta las cocinas y tomo un frasco de vidrio del especiero. El podría mandar a cualquier sirviente por la medicina, pero a él le gustaba hacerlo, sentía que cuidar de su madre era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que ella le había dado. Caminó por los pasillos de regreso._

_Al pie de la escalera estaba colgado un gran retrato de su padre, el no lo había conocido, pero le habían hablado tanto de él, se le reconocía con facilidad en los retratos por la enorme cicatriz en su cara. Su padre había muerto, su madre estaba a punto de morir, tal vez lo que la estaba matando era lo mismo que mato a su padre. ¿Qué era lo que su madre escondía? La historia parecía clara, su madre se había ausentado de palacio y entonces Azula había buscado y matado a su padre en un ataque de ira y celos. Si, Azula lo había matado, esa era la historia que él había escuchado desde pequeño, la que todos en la nación del fuego creían. Pero había una parte de la historia que siempre lo enfurecía; después de que Azula mato a su padre, ella escapo, busco a la reina Ursa; pero la encontró muerta, enloqueció más de lo que ya estaba y se suicido. Un suicidio, cuanto deseaba el príncipe que eso no fuera verdad, que alguien tan despiadado muera por su propia mano no es justo, cuanto deseaba que el secreto de su madre fuera el paradero de esa mujer loca; cuanto deseaba encontrarla y cobrar venganza por su padre…cuanto tiempo había durado odiando a alguien que no conocía._

_Regreso a la habitación de su madre con la medicina en la mano y con una fuerte determinación en el corazón. Ya no huiría, esta vez no se iría hasta saber la verdad._

_Le acerco la medicina a su madre._

_Espera un poco – dijo la madre- en un momento más la tomare, primero déjame…_

_Está bien – dijo el príncipe mientras se volvía a sentar a su lado-_

_El joven dejo la medicina en una pequeña mesa al lado de la cabecera, continuo escuchando con atención. Esta vez a su madre le costó más trabajo empezar._

* * *

><p>10º Relato: Información.<p>

Era de noche, luna nueva, todo era penumbra.

Mai había salido, seguramente estaría escogiendo un vestido o tal vez se estaba entreteniendo comprándole un regalo. En eso pensaba Zuko mientras subía las escaleras, hacía tiempo que no abría la pesada puerta en la torre blanca, las nuevas noticias lo habían distraído.

El seguía ahí, como seguiría durante mucho tiempo. Siempre que se abría la puerta Zuko veía la misma mirada de rencor y la misma sonrisa maquiavélica.

- Hacia mucho que no venias – dijo Ozai desde las sombras- pero no te preocupes, ya me entere de las buenas noticias…felicidades.

- No he venido aquí por eso – dijo Zuko cortantemente-

- No, has venido por el mismo maldito asunto que siempre vienes – dijo Ozai – tu querida querida madre.

- Ya dime lo que sabes – susurro Zuko con cansancio – esto ya me está cansando.

- Eres patético ¿lo sabías? – dijo Ozai con arrogancia- estas a punto de casarte, eres rey de un país, todo el mundo te ama y te torturas a ti mismo con algo que ya deberías de haber olvidado.

- ¡Yo sabré de que asuntos preocuparme! – dijo Zuko- no creo que mi boda sea de lo único que ya te enteraste, así que déjate de cuentos.

- Si, es cierto, la segunda noticia fue mejor que la primera – murmuro Ozai- después de todo algo como eso significa mucho para mí.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste de que Azula escapo? – grito Zuko-

Los ojos de Ozai brillaron.

- Tu acabas de decírmelo – dijo Ozai burlonamente- siempre es tan fácil engañarte.

- ¡Ya basta! – Alego Zuko- ¡la vida de mis amigos está en peligro!

- No lo estaría si tu no fueras un inútil – contesto Ozai – igual una de esas vidas es la que tú tienes que destruir ¿o no?

Zuko desviaba la mirada.

- Podrías fingir demencia por un tiempo – prosiguió Ozai- y dejar que Azula mate a la pobre criatura que tú necesitas muerta…

- No tengo por que escucharte – dijo Zuko mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – Ya no vendré más, ya no hay nada que tú puedas darme.

En los ojos de Zuko se leía determinación.

Salió por la pesada puerta, se dispuso a bajar las escaleras cuando sintió pasar una sombra, miro a su alrededor con cautela; pero no había nada.

Bajo las escaleras.

Pero la sombra si se había escabullido y si estaba dentro de la celda. Ozai la vio entrar.

- Así que tú si estas libre – dijo Ozai con cierto orgullo mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad- sorprendente.

Azula se acerco a los barrotes y miro a su padre con superioridad.

- Te ves patético – dijo la chica- ¿es verdad que…?

- Si – dijo Ozai con pesadez- el avatar me arranco mi fuego control, pero eso no significa nada, sácame de aquí.

Azula dudo un momento, Ozai se desesperaba.

- ¿Por que Zuko te mantiene con vida? – Dijo con enfado la princesa- dice que sabes donde esta mama, pero tú no eres de los que hablan tan fácilmente.

- ¿Tú también vas a fastidiarme con eso? – Le contesto – la vida de tu madre ya no es nuestro asunto, pero tu hermano está obsesionado. Dale un poco de tiempo y lo veras caer…

- Explícate – ordeno Azula-

- Sácame de aquí – respondió Ozai-

- No estás en posición de negociar – respondió la princesa- dime que es lo que descubrió Zuko, entonces voy y acabo con él. Solo después de que me coronen reina te sacare.

- JAJAJA – respondió Ozai – no era de esperarse menos de ti, pero tu sola no podrás contra todos ellos

- Tal vez si con la información correcta – reclamo la chica-

Ozai reflexiono un momento, la promesa de Azula era todo lo que le quedaba.

Tiene que matar a una de sus amigas para que un hombre llamado Yang Ra le diga donde esa tu madre – respondió al fin Ozai-

- ¿Sabes cuál es? – dijo Azula insistente-

- No – dijo Ozai cortantemente-

- ¿Que era lo que hacia ese tal Yang Ra? – pregunto Azula con enfado-

- Era principalmente un viajero, su más grande logro fue terminar con los enfrentamientos en el polo sur– respondió Ozai-

Solo vio la sonrisa maquiavélica de su hija. Ella saco de entre sus ropas una llave y la puso en el piso, cerca de la pared, de tal forma que aun estirando las manos desde la celda no se pudiera alcanzar.

- Ahí está tu premio – dijo Azula – si la alcanzas serás libre.

Ozai se quedo mirando la llave aun cuando Azula se había ido. En su celda no tenía nada, sus brazos no alcanzarían jamás esa llave; era verdad, el era ahora un inútil.


	11. Pasado: Decisiones y Descepciones

__**Disclaimer**: Avatar: The last airbender y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo me divierto inventado formas de matarlos.

* * *

><p><em>- Debes de tomar la medicina – insistió el príncipe- acercando aun mas el vaso a los labios de su madre.<em>

_- No – respondió ella – déjame a mi._

_La madre tomo el vaso con dificultad, lo acerco a su boca, observo a su hijo y entonces tiro el vaso con deliberación al piso._

_- Madre – reprocho el joven – no seas caprichosa._

_- No tiene caso que la tome – contesto ella- todo término esa noche._

* * *

><p>11º Relato: decisiones y decepciones<p>

Era Luna nueva, si se deseaba matar a un maestro agua, no habría mejor oportunidad que esa.

Zuko caminaba de regreso a su cuarto, un guardia lo vio pasar y lo llamo.

- ¡Señor! – llamo el guardia justo antes de inclinarse ante el- las señoritas Mai y Ty lee acaban de regresar, parecen mal heridas.

- ¡Que! – respondió Zuko sorprendido - ¿dónde están? ¿Quién las ha herido?

- Han regresado sin la escolta – respondió el guardia con prisa- ahora están en la entrada.

Zuko corrió hasta la puerta de entrada. Vio a Ty lee y a Mai entrando, la segunda parecía no poder sostenerse, Ty lee la sujetaba mientras caminaban. Zuko a penas llego para sostener a Mai q no cayera al piso. Cuando Mai despertó en la habitación de Zuko solo se escuchaban sus gritos.

- ¿¡Como rayos se les ocurre hacer algo como eso! – gritaba Zuko a Ty lee sin percatarse de q Mai ya estaba despierta- ¡fue imprudente y estupido!

- Pero es que… - sollozaba Ty lee-

- Era necesario – interrumpió Mai mientras se ponía de pie- teníamos q asegurarnos de que medidas eran necesarias.

Zuko volteo hacia Mai sorprendido, hasta ese momento eran ellas dos quienes se rehusaban a tomar las medidas mas drásticas.

- Azula ya no es lo que solía ser – dijo Ty lee con pesadez mientras bajaba la mirada para disimular las pocas lagrimas - si es o no su culpa o si pudo o no ser de otra manera, ya no importa… hay que detenerla o nos costara caro a todos.

- ¿Ya lo saben los demás? – dijo Mai acercándose a Zuko-

- No, aun no he querido despertarlos- dijo Zuko mientras la tomaba de la mano-

- Es posible que ella ya este aquí – dijo Ty lee con nerviosismo-

En ese momento Zuko recordó la sombra que habia sentido cuando cerro la puerta de la celda de su padre.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto Mai al notar su cara de asombro-

- No, no es nada- mintió Zuko- es solo que, si ella ya esta aquí es mejor ir y alertar a los demás.

Se supone que Sokka, Suki y las demás guerreras de Kyoshi irían esta noche al pueblo – dijo Ty lee- será mejor ir a buscarlos.

- ¿No es mejor enviar una escolta por ellos? – dijo Zuko-

- Iban camuflados – dijo Ty lee- y no estaban seguros de a donde irían, la guardia tardaria mucho en encontrarlos, yo tengo mas o menos una idea.

- Esta bien, pero llévate una escolta – dijo Zuko-

- Será mejor que vaya contigo – dijo Mai, pero al acercarse le llego otro mareo-

- Tu estas mal herida – dijo Zuko mientras la sostenía- es mejor q te quedes y descanses, llamare un guardia para que se quede en la puerta.

- Si se trata de Azula será mejor que sean un par de guardias- rectifico Ty lee mientras ayudaba a Zuko a poner a Mai sobre la cama-

- No se que me pasa- dijo Mai- no fueron heridas tan graves.

Ty lee dejo a su amiga en cama y se retiro con la escolta a buscar a los que se encontraban en la ciudad, claro que debía ir con mucha cautela.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto Zuko atentamente- fue muy imprudente lo que hicieron, arriesgaron su vida.

- Lo se- respondió Mai- pero era algo que necesitábamos hacer, o no podríamos seguir luchando.

Mai le paso las manos por el cuello y se besaron dulcemente.

- ¿No estas molesto o si? – pregunto la chica sin alejarse mucho de su rostro-

- mmm…no es justo que me preguntes así las cosas – bromeo Zuko mientras terminaba de abrazarla- solo estaba muy preocupado, pero es cierto, es algo que entiendo perfectamente. Ahora descansa, será mejor que encuentre a Aang.

Ambos se despidieron con una mirada calida, Zuko llamo a sus mejores guardias y los puso frente a la puerta con la orden de que le avisaran de cualquier anomalía.

Pero el si que había sentido algo extraño, ahora estaba seguro de que alguien se había escabullido a la celda de su padre. Debería ir a revisar, camino presuroso antes de ir a buscar a Aang, no quería alertarlo si no era nada; además, si Azula había ido a ver a su padre probablemente quien estaba en peligro era Katara. Cuanto deseaba que su tío estuviera ahí para darle un consejo, pero el había salido a ver a la orden, regresaría a la mañana siguiente, pero quien sabe que podría pasar para ese entonces.

Zuko abrió la pesada puerta de la torre blanca. Vio una escena ridículamente planeada, su padre estaba detrás de los barrotes de la celda estirando sus manos en medio de una horrible desesperación, tratando de alcanzar una pequeña llave… Zuko tomo la llave, miro a su padre, este lo miro. Zuko camino hasta la puerta de la celda y metió la llave en la cerradura, mas bien intento meter la llave dentro de la cerradura; la llave no entraba.

- Te engaño – dijo Zuko secamente sin voltear a ver a Ozai-

El antiguo rey solo miro al piso y maldijo en voz alta.

- Ya sabe a quien tiene que matar- dijo al fin Ozai con un tono seco y con un sentido de venganza que sobrepasaba cualquier de buena voluntad-

Zuko volvió a tirar la llave al piso y corrió escaleras abajo. Se precipito hacia los jardines y corrió hacia la puerta principal, atravesó los matorrales y el lago de palacio. Corría muy rápido, casi no noto a Katara que estaba sentada junto al lago.

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto la maestra agua al ver correr a su amigo tan rápido-

- ¿Ha? ham ¿estas bien? – dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros-

- Ham si…- dijo la chica extrañada- ¿q pasa?

- Puede q Azula ya este aquí – dijo Zuko con dificultad- ¿donde esta Aang?

- ¿Que? – Katara se alarmo- Aang fue al pueblo con los demás.

Eso si que extraño a Zuko.

- ¿Por que tu no fuiste? –le pregunto Zuko-

- En las noches de Luna Nueva los maestros agua estamos…- dijo la chica enfadada cuando noto que eso era algo que no debía estar contando a todo el mundo- ¡no importa! Será mejor ir a buscarlos.

- Ty lee ya fue – dijo Zuko.

La charla se paro en seco.

Azula sabia que solo necesitaba matarla para encontrar el paradero de Ursa, Zuko estaba seguro de que su hermana no lo dudaría dos veces antes de hacer algo como eso, pero el era el único que lo sabía. No había querido decirlo antes para no preocupar a nadie, para darse tiempo a si mismo para pensar; pero admitir que lo tenia que pensar era admitir que dudaba de si mismo… era hacer que todos los demás dudaran de el otra vez.

Katara se consterno al ver como el semblante de Zuko cambiaba.

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto insistente la chica-

Zuko dudo un momento, pero continúo.

- El día que fuimos a aquella aldea – Zuko hablaba decidido, pero la angustia lo consumía- yo si fui a hablar con Yang Ra.

- Lo supuse – dijo Katara muy seria- y?

- El… si sabe donde esta mi madre – dijo Zuko con pesadez-

- Eso es bueno ¿o no? – le respondió Katara bien sabiendo que no podía serlo- solo tienes que hacer que te lo diga.

- Al parecer no soy muy convincente en mis amenazas – prosiguió Zuko- y tampoco me cree que vaya a matarlo, asi que… me puso una condición.

Zuko hizo una pausa, respiro profundo, volteo a ver el cielo y luego vio los ojos penetrantes de Katara frente a el.

- Me pidió que te matara – dijo al fin, como quien confiesa un crimen-

Katara lo vio con desprecio.

- Que miserable – reprocho la chica- ¿Por que no nos lo dijiste?

- No, no lo se – se excuso Zuko- yo, quería pensarlo y yo…

Cuando menos se dio cuenta la chica le había lanzado una bofetada.

- ¿Pensar que? – dijo furiosa la maestra agua- No puedo creer que te escuche decir eso.

- ¡Yo jamás haría algo como eso! – se defendió Zuko- es solo que…es difícil.

Claro que lo sabia, claro que era difícil…era algo que ella entendía a la perfección.

- Pero eso no es lo que realmente importa – dijo Zuko – Azula lo sabe y si esta aquí, ella no dudara.

Katara dudo un segundo, pero ya había aprendido a notar cuando Zuko era sincero.

- Esta bien, ahora lo importante es detenerla – la maestra hizo una pausa- lamento lo de…

Katara señalo su mejilla aun enrojecida.

- Esta bien – dijo Zuko- los maestros agua se ponen sensibles con la luna nueva…

Ambos rieron un poco...

Katara se conmovía con facilidad, era obvio que su amigo pasaba por un momento difícil y como era costumbre en la maestra agua simplemente lo abrazo.

Desde el balcón mas alto del castillo se podían ver los jardines, era tan alto que no se podía ver todo con nitidez, para alguien que estaba cansado por las heridas de una batalla era difícil fijar la vista. Mai estaba de pie sobre ese balcón, tratando de fijar su vista en su prometido que le había dicho iría a buscar a el avatar; pero se había encontrado a su amiga, habían charlado un momento, justo cuando el parecía mas serio ella le había lanzado una cachetada, que extraño ¿Qué razón tendría ella para molestarse con el?, de repente, parecía que se habían contentado, ella simplemente lo había abrazado. El levanto sus manos y las puso sobre los hombros de la chica y nada mas; pero para los ojos de una chica que ve su amado ese abrazo ya había durado mucho y para un abrazo visto desde la lejanía en una noche sin luna…realmente no lo parecía. Era verdad que el había estado ausente en sus pensamientos durante los últimos días, era verdad que ella había notado que le dedicaba miradas tristes a su amiga. Pero nada más. Tan solo vio sus sombras juntarse en la noche y se desvaneció de nuevo sobre el piso.

- Gracias – dijo Zuko mientras se alejaba un poco de la maestra agua- en serio, estoy bien.

De repente un rayo de luz azul los hizo retroceder a ambos.

- Mal, mal, mal – exclamo Azula desde el otro extremo del lago – a Mai no le gustaria nada ver una escena como esta.

Katara levanto algo de agua del lago y la lanzo en forma de estacas hacia Azula, pero esta las esquivo con cierta facilidad y cruzo el lago de un salto, era verdad, el poder de los maestros agua disminuía en las noches sin luna.

- ¡Ya basta Azula! – le grito Zuko- la guardia real llegara en cualquier momento!

- ¿Y tu crees que no me he ocupado ya de ellos? – dijo Azula jactanciosa-

Era verdad, de camino de la celda de su padre no había notado a ningún guardia, probablemente los únicos que seguían en el palacio eran los que cuidaban a Mai y a ellos no les daría la orden de retirarse. Debían acabar esa pelea, ya la habían acabado antes.


	12. Pasado: Corazón

**Disclaimer**: Avatar: The last airbender y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo me divierto inventado formas de matarlos.

* * *

><p><em>La madre hizo una pausa, pero pasó más tiempo q en sus otras pausas habituales.<em>

_- ¿Ya estas cansada? – le pregunto el joven- Se lo que paso después, no tienes q seguir si no quieres._

_- ¿Sabes lo que paso? – le pregunto la reina con un ligero tono de desencanto- no lo creo._

_- La pelea fue difícil – respondió el joven como quien recita algo aprendido de memoria- la maestra agua estaba muy débil por la luna nueva; un rayo de Azula la alcanzo y murió casi al instante. Mi padre no pudo con esa impresión y en lugar de entregarse a la furia y atacar a su hermana para matarla, corrió a buscarte – el príncipe hizo una pausa y siguió con un tono melancólico, espaciado cada vez mas las palabras- pero Azula lo mato al entrar a la habitación, justo en frente de ti._

_Las manos q el joven sostenía comenzaron a temblar._

_- Ella lo mato – exclamo el joven con gran rencor - era una loca. Tu no pudiste hacer nada en ese momento por q estabas muy débil – los ojos del muchacho se llenaron de lagrimas- en ese entonces tu ya estabas esperando un hijo…_

_Los ojos de la reina dejaron salir unas cuantas lágrimas._

_- Si hay alguien que no tiene la culpa de esto, ese eres tú – dijo la madre con la voz llena de cariño – pero dime, ¿la odias tanto?_

_- Claro que si – dijo el joven como si fuera algo obvio- mato a mi padre arrancándote el corazón, escapo y después mato a su propia madre; y por si fuera poco se suicido antes de poder ser castigada._

_- Si tu padre y esa maestra murieron esa misma noche y yo me desmaye sin poder dirigirle una sola palabra a Azula ¿entonces como he podido saber del trato que Yang Ra le propuso a tu padre? - dijo la madre alejando su vista de los ojos de su hijo-_

_El joven guardo silencio, su mente trababa de armarlo todo en su cabeza, pero no podía. Azula había matado a su padre, no podía ser de otra forma, tal vez Ozai lo hubiera contado después; pero no, el se había suicidado en prisión esa misma noche; la única otra opción era …era impensable._

_La madre volteo a ver a su hijo, los ojos del joven solo expresaban confusión, seria difícil, pero al menos el debía entender lo que paso esa noche; aunque eso significara destruirle la imagen intachable que tenia de ella._

_- ¿Tu de verdad creíste que él te engañaba? – pregunto el joven mientras tragaba saliva y presionaba con fuerza las manos de su madre-_

_Las gotas de lluvia empezaban a golpear contra el vidrio de la ventana._

* * *

><p>12º Relato: Corazón<p>

Zuko abrió la puerta de la habitación de la torre más alta. Parecía cansado, consternado, su semblante reflejaba miedo, su cabello escurría, probablemente había estado llorando.

Mai estaba sentada frente al tocador, cepillando su largo cabello negro.

Zuko seguía de pie, recargándose sobre el marco de la puerta, ella le daba la espalda, ni siquiera volteo cuando lo escucho entrar.

- Ya me siento mejor, tu pareces estar mal – dijo ella sin darse la vuelta, sin verlo a los ojos, sin interrumpir lo que hacia, con un tono de voz que se esforzaba en parecer distante- hay té en la mesa.

Él camino hacia ella con pasos pesados pero presurosos, se dejo caer mientras la abraza con fuerza por la espalda, su cabello mojado también la empapo a ella, se acerco a su oído y susurro.

- Acabo de hacer algo horrible – su voz se oía apagada, salía de lo más hondo de su pecho-

Ella retiro las manos que la abrazaban, dejo a Zuko caer sobre el tocador y camino con actitud distante al otro lado de la alcoba. Seguía sin verlo a los ojos, seguía dándole la espalda.

- Lo se, lo vi desde el balcón – dijo ella como si aun no terminara de creerlo, la voz se le iba-

Zuko se levanto apoyándose en el mueble, sus ojos quedaron frente al espejo, reflejado en él podía ver la espalda de Mai. Hubo un silencio abrumador, la tensión volaba en el aire, se esfumaba y se posaba sobre sus corazones, evitando que se pronunciara palabra, ya ni siquiera alcanzaban a llorar. Como si se llegara al límite de las fuerzas, al limite que ese maldito silencio los había conducido, Mai volteo y grito.

- ¿Y no me vas a decir que no es cierto? – sollozo la chica- solo niégalo, yo pude equivocarme en lo que veía, estaba oscuro, yo estaba lejos y cansada…

Zuko vio por el espejo los ojos de la chica que lloraba, volteo y confeso.

- Todo fue como lo viste – dijo él, esta vez la miraba a los ojos-

Zuko se acerco a ella con el semblante serio mientras ella trataba de procesar lo que pasaba. El trato de abrazarla, ella le rehusó, pero termino maldiciendo apoyada sobre su pecho. Ahí siguieron en un abrazo que no se terminaba, que no se completaba.

- ¿Por que no me has mentido? – sollozo ella – yo te hubiera creído cualquier cosa.

- Puedo, quiero mentirle a los demás – dijo el – pero a ti…no podría.

- ¿Por que? – dijo ella mientras trataba de alejarse.-

El la tomo de los hombros, la miro a los ojos y suplico.

- Al menos tu – dijo el con lagrimas en los ojos- al menos tu, perdóname. Eres la única que podría.

Mai lo miro. Esos ojos tristes que la miraba como si ella fuera lo ultimo del mundo, esas manos que la sostenían con fuerza como si no fueran a apartarse nunca. No podía negarlo, aun le quería.

- ¿Lo planeaste? – pregunto ella como si de la respuesta dependieran muchas cosas-

- Lo pensé durante mucho tiempo, pero no me creía capaz de llevarlo a cabo – dijo el con una sinceridad que la golpeo justo en el pecho-

Mai bajo la vista.

- Pero me arrepiento – replico él- me equivoque, fue un error y lo reconozco, si pudiera cambiarlo lo haría, no fue…no fue a propósito.

Mai se quito de encima las manos que la sostenían.

- ¿No fue a propósito? – reclamo ella con voz firme - si dices que lo reconoces es mejor que lo hagas y si quieres que te lo perdone al menos acepta lo que has hecho, lo has pensado antes, no me digas que no fue a propósito.

Zuko se quedo perplejo.

- Lo que hice, fue un error – dijo después de un suspiro- pero yo te amo más que nada en el mundo. Quiero…saber que al menos me quedaras tú.

- Jamás se repetirá nada parecido – dijo ella determinante-

- Claro que no jamás, ni en la mas remota posibilidad. Fue una….- Zuko no encontró palabras para describir su falta – jamás, lo juro.

Mai aun se mostraba indecisa, herida. El la tomo de las caderas, ella trato de pararlo, pero el le sujeto la mano y la beso con fuerza. No había mas, claro que la amaba, ella simplemente era incapaz de dudarlo. Se retiro un poco de el, un poco de aire y espacio. Camino hacia el tocador y vio sus ojos en el espejo, su rostro sonreía después de un beso.

- Esta bien – dijo ella al fin como si con decirlo todo se arreglara- pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa.

Zuko la miro asombrado, aun no podía creer lo mucho que lo quería, que él la quería; estaba abrumado. Se sentó sobre la cama y estiro su mano hasta la taza de te.

Ella aun le daba la espalda, su mirada se había perdido en su reflejo en el espejo. Bajo un poco la vista y sobre la mesa del tocador vio algo que ella no había dejado ahí, un collar azul tallado a mano, un collar bastante bonito, pero que no tenia razón para estar ahí.

- ¿Y ese collar? – pregunto ella-

- Es solo… un recuerdo – dijo Zuko con voz triste-

Mai se perdió en si misma, como si el corazón se desvaneciera, pero se mantuvo ahí.

- Zuko…¿tu me amas? – pregunto Mai con extraño tono de lejanía-

- Mas que a nada – le contesto Zuko extrañado-

Sorbió un trago de te, tenia un sabor extraño que le pareció familiar, pero que no pudo reconocer, estaba amargo.

Mai se acerco a él, le paso los brazos por el cuello y volvió a besarlo.

- También te amo – dijo ella- nada podrá cambiar eso – se alejo un poco de él al tiempo q susurraba con voz dulce- pero no puedo perdonarte, no algo como esto.

Zuko miro extrañado como Mai se alejaba, sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle, la taza de te cayo al piso manchando de azul el tapiz. Zuko se desplomo sobre la cama.

* * *

><p><em>El muchacho soltó las manos de su madre rápidamente, se puso de pie y se alejo de ella con pasos nerviosos, su mundo se destruía ante el, el desconcierto le invadía el alma y el rostro; veía a su madre que moría, lo atacaban sentimientos contrarios.<em>

_- ¡Mientes! – grito al fin el príncipe- no pudo ser así!_

_- El murió en esta misma cama – Mai hablaba perdida dentro de sus recuerdos- yo estaba de pie justo donde tu estas cuando Azula entro por la ventana y me dijo la verdad._

_El joven príncipe no pudo mas, llevo sus manos a su cara para cubrir las lágrimas que ya no podía contener._

_Un rayo cayó desde el cielo y las siluetas del príncipe y su madre se enmarcaron en el silencio._

* * *

><p><em>JUAR JUAR JUAR <em>


	13. Pasado: Encuentro II

**Disclaimer**: Avatar: The last airbender y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo me divierto inventado formas de matarlos.

* * *

><p><em>Esa noche era tu padre quien moría en esta misma cama – siguió la reina casi para si misma- yo me mantuve de pie observándolo, no sabes cuanto me dolía; pero en ese momento me pareció la única solución.<em>

_El príncipe ya no seguía de pie, estaba desplomado sobre el piso, de rodillas, con la cara entre las manos, escuchaba más los relámpagos que caían que la voz de su propia madre._

_- Me quede ahí – siguió la reina, su voz sonaba vacía, cansada - lo observe de pie hasta que murió._

_El joven no pudo evitar levantar su rostro, su mirada era una que Mai había estado esperando toda su vida, una mirada donde el desencanto era mayor a la condolencia, donde se podía ver la acusación de un crimen._

_- Esos ojos – dijo la reina con un extraño optimismo – es la primera vez que alguien me mira así. Tú, mi hijo, al menos tú… nunca me perdones._

* * *

><p>13º Relato: Encuentro<p>

Mai seguía de pie observando al joven que moría tendido en la cama. Ya no se movía, ni respiraba, su vida se había ido llevándose un poco de la de ella. Mai ya no sentía el corazon en su pecho; mas que si estuviera roto era como si ya no estuviera ahí. Trato de pensar en algo, pero no pudo; trato de hablar par si misma, pero no pudo; trato de caminar hacia el cuerpo que yacía frente a ella, pero no pudo. Trato de dar el paso, pero se desplomo sobre el piso, de rodillas, sus manos temblaban y de sus labios solo salio un gemido, no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar.

Desde la gran ventana entro un rayo. Destruyo el cristal e incendio el fondo de la habitación. Mai no se movió, seguía hincada con la vista al frente, como si no existiera nada mas en el mundo, como si una sombra no se estuviera escabullendo desde la ventana de su cuarto, como si esa sombra no se estuviera acercando a ella, como si no estuviera levantando su mano sobre su espalda, como si no sintiera las chispas y el fuego que estaban por quemar su espalda. La mano se detuvo, la sombra miro hacia donde estaba mirando la chica que no se movía. Los ojos de Azula se asombraron, dejo a Mai que seguía sin reaccionar en el piso y camino lentamente hacia el cuerpo de su hermano. Un cuchillo le paso por un lado cortando uno de los mechones de su cabello.

- No te le acerques – dijo Mai desde el piso –

- ¿Y que si me le acerco? - dijo Azula mientras se volteaba lentamente hacia Mai- el ya esta muerto.

Las palabras de Azula la golpearon, escucharlo de alguien mas, como una prueba irrefutable de que era verdad.

- Era lo único que podía hacer – dijo Mai desesperada- el…

No pudo decirlo con palabras, simplemente volteo hacia el tocador donde aun estaba el collar tallado. Azula le siguió la vista hasta el collar, volteo de nuevo a ver a Mai con cara de desconcierto.

- Esa maestra agua no valía la pena – dijo Azula con altanería- lo mataste por algo así? Al menos te hubieras esperado a que te nombraran reina.

Azula hablaba calmadamente, como si no tuviera prisa en matar a Mai, como si el avatar y sus amigos no fueran a llegar en breve.

- Él me engaño – dijo Mai con gran resentimiento y lagrimas en los ojos – el dijo que me amaba… y sin embargo…no hay forma en que le pueda perdonar algo como eso… pero tampoco te dejare que tu sigas estropeándolo todo!

Mai se puso de pie súbitamente y ataco a Azula con un cuchillo, no lo lanzo, trato de apuñalarla con su propia mano, la ira y la tristeza la habían convertido en un ser debil. Por su puesto a Azula le basto un movimiento rápido de su mano para sostener la de Mai, su mano era mas firme que aquella que temblaba sin parar. Mai se quedo congelada mientras Azula le sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca, respiraba agitadamente,

- El no te engañaba – dijo Azula con tono maquiavélico mientras arrojaba a Mai al piso – el único crimen de mi hermano fue asesinar a esa maestra.

- Tu siempre mientes – dijo Mai como si fuera un canon- por que querría el matarla?

- Por qué si la mataba Yang Ra le diría donde esta su madre – dijo Azula mientras caminaba hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y tomaba el collar de katara entre sus manos – pero sin una prueba como esta, el viejo jamás se lo hubiera creído.

- No…no, eso no tiene… - Mai hablaba con desesperación, volteo de un lado a otro confundida- por eso su reacción al hablar con Yang Ra…por eso de las miradas tristes…el solo quería que yo….

Le basto eso para entender lo que había pasado. Mai cubrió su boca con sus manos, sus gemidos no alcanzaban a describir su dolor, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar muchísimas menos lagrimas de las que necesitaría para calmarse, su corazón solo volvió a su pecho para demostrarle lo mucho que le podía doler.

Azula se acerco a ella aun con el collar en las manos, la miro con desprecio, simplemente estaba ahí, en el piso…llorando desconsoladamente. De repente, Mai volteo hacia ella.

- Solo mátame –gimió Mai con desesperación - ¡Anda! ¡A eso has venido!

- No… - respondió Azula maquiavélicamente – te haré lo mismo que ustedes me hicieron.

Azula camino lentamente hasta el cuerpo de Zuko, puso su mano sobre su frió pecho y le marco una herida justo en el corazón.

- Te dejare encerrada en esta prisión de mentiras – le susurro Azula justo antes de irse por donde había venido- .

* * *

><p><em>El príncipe se puso de pie enfurecido.<em>

_- ¡Al menos es cierto que ella esta muerta! – le gritaba su madre –_

_- Tal vez… - susurro la reina con dificultad, levanto su mano temblorosa y señaló la primer gaveta del tocador – ella se llevo el collar cuando partió, tiempo después…me llego una carta, como las que ella enviaba…pero nunca la abrí…no pude… no supe mas de ella…_

_La mano de la reina temblaba, de repente no se sostuvo y callo sin fuerza para colgar sobre la cama._

_- ¡Madre! – grito el príncipe mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella-_

_- No – gimió ella con sus ultimas fuerzas – yo quiero morir así…sin que ninguna mano sostenga la mía, mientras me miran unos ojos que me acusan…justo, justo como murió el._

_- Estoy seguro…que aun en los últimos momentos... el vio amor en tus ojos – dijo el príncipe en voz baja –_

_Los últimos ojos que la miraron a ella fueron ojos que la sabían culpable y que la sabían amada. La reina sintió el corazón sobre su pecho como no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo…libre, ligero; de repente, ya no sintió nada._

_El nuevo señor del fuego junto las manos de su madre sobre su pecho y cerro sus ojos._


	14. Presente

**Disclaimer**: Avatar: The last airbender y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo me divierto inventado formas de matarlos.

* * *

><p>Segunda Parte: Presente<p>

No había dejado de llover, como si incluso el cielo estuviera triste por la muerte de la reina.

Fue un funeral muy grande, habían venido todos… se rindieron los honores necesarios, lloraron desconsoladamente quienes debían hacerlo, se dijeron palabras emotivas, los consuelos necesarios y se corono al siguiente rey.

Al final, como era la tradición en la nación del fuego, se quemo el cuerpo. Era hasta cierto punto cruel, el cuerpo se quemaba hasta que ya no quedaban restos, se consumía todo, para marcar el final de una época, de el mandato de un gobernante; pero aquellos que sentían la perdida de un ser amado no tenia una tumba a donde ir a llorar.

Cayó la noche, subió la bruma y cubrió el brillo de las estrellas dejando ver solo el de la luna. El joven rey subió las escaleras y llego a la torre más alta, a esa con la cama adornada y el gran ventanal. Ahora los armarios estaban vacíos y la cama tenia sabanas blancas; el gran ventanal tenia la cortina corrida, la luz entraba tenuemente. El joven camino despacio, silenciosamente, como si aun hubiera alguien a quien no quisiera despertar. Abrió la primer gaveta del mueble, era la única donde aun había algo; una carta, estaba vieja y parecía delicada, pero lo que llamaba la atención era el lazo que la ataba, era azul y tenia un adorno que colgaba, tallado a mano, sobre una piedra azul. El joven quito el lazo, extendió la carta y leyó con prisa.

Sobresaltó al príncipe un ruido en su espalda. Volteo la mirada y vio a Ty lee en la puerta, observándolo con lagrimas en los ojos, tenia puesta una túnica negra con detalles en rojo; el nunca la había visto vestida de ese color.

- No me gusta – dijo ella como si le adivinara el pensamiento- es que es un color tan triste…pero es justo como me siento ahora.

Camino hacia el y lo abrazo.

- Te iras ahora ¿cierto? – le dijo ella soltándolo y observando la carta que tenia en sus manos-

- Nana, es que yo… - el rey hablaba con indecisión, noto que en los ojos de ella habia tristeza, pero no sorpresa – tu lo sabias?

Ella lo dejo y camino hacia el ventanal, arrastro la cortina y se quedo de espaldas a el observando el paisaje.

- Yo me fui junto con la escolta a buscar a Sokka, Suki y a las demás guerreras –Ty lee hablaba con voz triste- Los encontré muy rápido; pero la escolta que me lleve no eran soldados de la nación del fuego. Azula había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo libre a buscar a los agentes Dai lee que antes le habían sido fieles, se infiltraron en el palacio y suplantaron a la escolta real; cuando encontré a los demás el avatar los acompañaba, los agentes nos atacaron, no nos vencieron; pero el echo de que estuvieran buscándonos y no en palacio protegiendo a Azula era señal de que estaba pasando algo. Cuando llegamos a palacio todo estaba en silencio, no había guardias en su sitio, corrimos por los jardines y vimos a Katara tirada en el suelo, Aang y Sokka corrieron a verla; pero yo no, yo corrí hasta esta habitación, cuando entre…

- Mi madre lloraba en el piso y mi padre estaba muerto sobre la cama – termino el joven al notar que ella no podía hacerlo -

- Y Azula estaba de pie en la ventana – sollozo Ty lee mientras se daba la vuelta para verlo – ella estaba justo aquí, yo corrí a atacarla, pero Mai me sostuvo con desesperación, sus manos temblaban tanto, ella estaba llorando tanto…los ojos de Azula, no los puedo olvidar, eran tan altaneros, pero… ya no había ese odio que yo había visto antes, con tan solo esa mirada entendí que ella ya tenia su venganza, nos hundió en el desconcierto, en las mentiras, en una locura que nadie entendía. Al final ella se fue, se escapo, fue la ultima vez que la encubrimos. No se si había agentes que la sacaron de ahí con tierra control – comenzaba a desesperarse- o si Aang y Sokka estaban demasiado deshechos como para notar lo que ocurría.

- Nana, no es necesario – dijo el joven al notar su angustia- en verdad…

- No, tu madre me lo dejo dicho – insistió Ty lee- que debía contarte todo tal y como yo creía que había pasado.

El joven entendió que era necesario seguir escuchando y la dejo continuar.

- Cuando los demás llegaron a la habitación – prosiguió Ty lee- y vieron… esa horrible escena, Mai no pudo decir una palabra, solo la oíamos cuando lloraba. Fue ahí cuando entre todos reconstruimos lo que había pasado; Azula había matado a Katara, Zuko corrió para avisar a Mai, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer algo…ella lo mato – Ty lee agacho su cabeza- tu madre nunca dijo las cosas tal cual, solo nos daba nos la razón…estaba destrozada; todos lo estábamos. Sokka nunca logro recuperarse por completo y Aang se entrego a su labor de avatar, jamás volvió a ser el mismo. Ellos dos buscaron con desesperación a Azula y pronto la relacionaron con Yang Ra, fueron a verlo, lo interrogaron y parece que si lo asustaron por que el viejo se suicido para no hablar de mas, yo siempre he creído que Azula también tuvo que ver en eso.

- Entonces tu también sabias que ella no estaba muerta – dijo el joven con resentimiento, mientras presionaba con fuerza la carta que tenia en la mano-

- Tiempo después – prosiguió Ty lee- se recibió un aviso de lo que parecía un asesinato con fuego control en el reino de la tierra, por el fin de la guerra esos asuntos se trataban con cuidado. Aang, Iroh y Sokka fueron a verificar, los cuerpos eran de una mujer mayor y de una joven, ambas de ojos color miel y…se parecían mucho a Ursa y a Azula, el fuego les había hecho tantas quemaduras que era imposible estar seguro; la verdad es que yo nunca vi los cuerpos…nunca.

- Y, y entonces ¿sólo lo dieron por sentado? – reclamo el joven confundido-

- Era lo mejor – le contesto ella- era lo único que podíamos hacer, necesitábamos un consuelo, tal vez incluso hasta es verdad.

La mirada del joven volvía a acusarla.

- Yo se…- prosiguió Ty lee lentamente, como si no quisiera hacerlo - yo se que tal vez lo que yo creo que paso no fue lo que paso, pero creo que es lo mejor, dejarles las culpas de los crímenes a los villanos y los logros a los héroes; eso nos ayuda a vivir, al menos nos ayuda a decidir a quien debemos amar y a quien no.

- ¿Como es que nadie reclamo por tantas mentiras? – dijo el joven-

- ¿Por qué lo serian? – respondió Ty lee muy seriamente- la verdad es que todo parece tener sentido; tal vez… la única que sospechaba algo era Toph, pero ella estaba igual de afectada que todos, siempre se sintió responsable por no haber estado presente, se sentía culpable. Días antes de esa noche su hermano menor nació, cuando recibió una carta de sus padres para que los visitara…ella, hacia tanto que no se lo pedían que simplemente no lo pensó. Cuando regreso y se entero de lo que había pasado; se desmorono.

El joven la miro fijamente, ahí, enmarcada por la luz de la ventana, ya con las huellas de la edad que le caían encima. Des pues de la muerte de su padre ella se había quedado para ayudar a su madre a recuperarse, entonces se enteraron de que pronto nacería el siguiente heredero y que Mai debía tomar la corona si querían preservar la sangre real. Ty lee nunca había vuelto a Kyoshi, dedico su vida a salvar a esa pequeña familia; siempre había sido como una segunda madre para el.

- Mi padre…su muerte fue…- balbuceo el joven después de mucho pensarlo-

- Se lo que debo saber – interrumpió ella- y, todo lo que quiero saber. Pero si tu necesitas salir, esta bien; pero prométeme que vas a regresar.

- Lo prometo – dijo el -.

- Tu tío te tiene un pequeño barco a la salida del pueblo – dijo ella mientras se acercaba y le besaba la frente con tono maternal- ve sin escolta, encubierto, que nadie te vea salir, yo me encargare de todo por aquí.

Ty lee salio de la habitación con prisa. El joven le hizo caso y salio son cautela, cambio sus ropas por unas menos llamativas y bajo la corona de su cabeza. Su tío tenia un barco para el en muelle, era extraño, a pesar de ser casi de la misma edad el joven lo trataba como a un señor. La verdad es que no se veían mucho, el hermano de su madre le era muy ajeno, ella lo había mandado a que lo criaran sus tíos y nunca lo dejo involucrarse en la vida de palacio, incluso no le había heredado nada de las pertenencias reales y cada vez que le preguntaban por qué ella solo respondía que era lo mejor para el. Extrañamente el hermano menor nunca reclamo, probablemente vivía mas a gusto así. Tal vez por eso el era el mas indicado para llevarlo en un viaje como el que estaba por hacer, le tenia el suficiente aprecio al joven como para ayudarlo en una tarea que parecía temeraria y sin ningún sentido y no estaba tan apegado a el como para insistir en acompañarlo hasta el final; eso era, la persona que te ayuda, que te lleva, pero nunca te pregunta si vas a regresar.

Y era justo lo que el joven rey necesitaba, que lo llevara a la costa mas remota del reino tierra, que lo dejaran para escalar la empinada montana, aquella con caminos escondidos donde parecía que solo los animales podían habitar. Que lo dejaran buscar la casa donde solo se puede vivir si te escondes de algo, si no quieres que nadie te encuentre, especialmente tu conciencia. Las instrucciones en la carta eran precisas, señalaban el lugar del exilio, el único donde se puede vivir mientras el resto del mundo te considera muerta.

Una casa en la cima de una montaña oculta, cualquiera podría dudar de la existencia de ese lugar, era una nota en un mapa, como si al construir el mundo ese espacio fuera un sobrante que nadie se molesto en borrar; era extraño, como si pudiera desaparecer con un parpadeo. Una casa sencilla de madera, rodeada de árboles y de una espesa niebla, como imaginan los niños las casas de las brujas.

Una figura se mecía en el pórtico de la casa, llevaba una túnica roja y una capucha que le cubría el rostro. Estaba sobre su mecedora, viendo el paisaje, como si esperara a alguien. El joven rey se acerco con cautela y noto que los ojos que lo seguían eran los de una mujer, primero lo miraron con felicidad, luego con desconcierto.

- Oh, lo siento – dijo la mujer con un tono de voz vago, su voz sonaba dispersa- crei que eras mi hija. Ha ido a recolectar hongos a la montaña y no ha regresado. ¿Tu quien eres? No suelen venir turistas por aquí.

- No – respondió el joven confundido al tiempo que mostraba la carta - busco a alguien, que me escribió…

La mujer se paro de la mecedora y camino torpemente hacia el joven, como si no distinguiera claramente donde estaba. Al levantarse, su figura se notaba esbelta, mas delgada de lo que debía ser; el cabello era largo, lacio y negro.

La mujer trato de tomar la carta de las manos del joven, pero este la aparto, se le notaba desconfiado.

- No – dijo el- primero debo saber quien es usted.

- ¿Mi nombre? – respondió la mujer confundida, se podía ver como sus ojos se perdían en el horizonte- hace mucho que nadie me lo pregunta, ¿Qué debería responder?

Había algo en esa voz, sonaba tan perdida, tan dolida, como si le hablara a la nada, como si ya estuviera tan acostumbrada a hablar sola que ya no pudiera hablar con nadie mas. El viento jalo la capucha hacia atrás, el joven se sorprendió al ver el rostro de la mujer; se parecía mucho a los retratos que el había visto de la reina Ursa. Por un momento sintió el impulso de tomarla de los hombros para cerciorarse de que era verdad, pero se contuvo. El nunca había visto un retrato de Azula y la mujer había dicho que su hija volvería pronto. En esto pensaba el joven cuando sintió la mano de la mujer sobre su rostro, fue un gesto casi familiar, le levanto la cara y con la mano le cubrió el ojo izquierdo, la mujer se perdió en ese rostro y sonrió.

- Te pareces mucho a alguien – dijo la mujer de ojos color miel con un tono muy amable- que no veo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ella le dejo, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta.

- Acompáñame – dijo ella casi desde adentro de la casa- debes estar cansado, preparare algo de te y galletas, si es que quieres conversar.

El joven dudo un poco, pero la verdad podía ser diferente a como el la había supuesto.

Entraron a la casa, era modesta, vieja, a penas si había una silla para sentarse. La mujer prendió el fuego con unas piedras y preparo el te.

- Pero tu – dijo ella mientras servia el te- no me has dicho tu nombre.

- Yo – el joven aun dudaba – mi madre me nombre igual que mi padre.

- Eso es bueno – dijo ella sonriente- mi nombre también es un nombre de mi familia, aunque a mi me nombro mi padre.

El joven sorbió un trago de te mientras observaba como aquella extraña mujer caminaba hasta la cocina, no parecía tan vieja, mas bien estaba acabada por el trabajo y la soledad, pero si que parecía loca; y era mala preparando el te, la verdad es que estaba amargo y el sabor era irreconocible.

- Pero ¿cuanto mas va a tardar mi madre con las flores? – dijo la mujer mientras volteaba hacia la ventana, sonriendo otra vez-.

Tan solo esas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar, escupió el te y arrojo la taza con violencia al piso, manchando el ya de por si sucio suelo de azul.

- Tu no eres Ursa- dijo el joven con firmeza, mientras trataba de acortar la distancia entre ellos – y ella no esta recolectando flores.

La mujer se volvió hacia el con una sonrisa distinta.

- Y tu no eres Zuko – dijo ella con esa extraña sonrisa, esa que da miedo y que solo es acompañada por una mirada perdida-

El joven retrocedió un paso, el aura de la mujer había cambiado.

- Pero mi madre si esta recolectando flores – dijo Azula con un extraño tono infantil, mientras su manos comenzaban a temblar- estoy segura, ella regresara en cualquier momento.

Dicho esto se devolvió al pórtico, como si fuera algo mecánico, se sentó sobre la mecedora y espero. El joven estaba más confundido que temeroso, siguió a la loca, se le acerco y le hablo con tono firme.

- Mai también esta muerta – dijo el, pero al no notar cambio en ella comenzó a desesperarse - dije que mi madre esta muerta, se bien que fue ella quien mato a mi padre, que fue un malentendido. Se que Ursa fue desterrada y no asesinada como muchos piensan.

Azula seguía meciéndose, fija en el horizonte por si su madre volvía.

- Ty lee vive en el palacio – insistía el joven mientras subía el tono de voz- yo soy señor del fuego ahora, ¡es que no me escuchas!

Irrumpió el joven con fuerza, girando la silla y quedando justo frente a ella. El gesto de Azula no cambio, su mirada seguía sin fin, parpadeaba con fuerza y trataba de balbucear algo. El joven la miro con desprecio y la arrojo con todo y silla al suelo.

- ¡Soy el único al que le importas ahora! – le grito el rey desesperado- incluso Ty lee prefiere pensar que estas muerta! – se calmo un poco mientras avanzaba hacia ella- hay una parte de la historia que solo tu conoces, hubo algo en la muerte de ese maestra agua, algo que marco a mi padre, debo saber la verdad!

Ella se incorporo, lo miro un segundo, titubeo y se acerco a el. Sus pasos eran asimétricos y mal dados, quedo enfrente suyo y con un gesto casi familiar toco su rostro. Coloco su mano sobre el ojo izquierdo del joven, se mantuvo mirándolo, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia un lado, como si la cabeza le pesara, con el cabello mal cortado tapándole parte de su cara, pero su mirada fija en su rostro.

- Es cierto – dijo ella – en verdad te le pareces.

Con un gesto rápido cambio su postura, se puso derecha y sonrió con malicia mientras volvía el brillo a sus ojos.

- Él tampoco entendía nada- dijo Azula con su tono soberbio-

El joven a penas pudo reaccionar. Desde la mano que se mantenía sobre su rostro apareció una llama, la otra mano lo tomo de la camisa y lo arrojo lejos, el cayo debajo de la niebla, sobre las flores azules que cubrían el campo.

- Ahora te le parecerás mas – dijo Azula con tono burlesco- es gracioso sabes, que mi hermano muriera por el efecto de las mismas flores que inspiraron el nombre de mi abuelo.

El joven se incorporo con esfuerzo, la herida en su ojo izquierdo no era tan seria.

- ¿Fue mi padre quien mato a esa maestra? – dijo el mientras trataba de acercársele- En verdad fue culpa de mi madre su muerte?

- Claro que fue así – dijo Azula mientras veía con desprecio al joven que subía despacio las escaleras del pórtico – tu padre la mato, si claro, fue un accidente, si así quieres verlo.

- Explícate – dijo el joven en son de amenaza-

Recibió una mirada burlona, de incredulidad.

- Era una noche sin luna – dijo Azula – eso lo recuerdo bien. Aun así ella movía grandes cantidades de agua, nos encerró a los tres en aro de líquido. Zuko y yo peleábamos con el fuego control; pero era una pelea de dos contra una, no era justo… aunque tu padre estaba indeciso, parte de el me quería matar y parte de el quería que fuera ella quien muriera. Justo en ese dilema le arroje un rayo, el pudo haberlo desviado hacia mi, pudo haberlo desviado hacia ella; pero su ridícula moral le gano.

- Pero alguien si murió por ese rayo – dijo el joven mientras se ponía en posición para pelear-

Azula no se inmuto, aun no le creía un combatiente digno.

- El tenia sujetado el rayo – dijo Azula con entusiasmo – y decidió lanzarlo al aire. Tardo tanto en pensarlo que desvió el rayo hacia fuera, justo en el aro de agua que nos rodeaba. No sabes lo bien que el agua conduce la electricidad.

El joven escucho con desprecio las palabras burlonas y crueles de Azula, no podía evitar odiarle, no podía evitar sentirse feliz por poder cumplir al fin la venganza que tanto había esperado.

- ¿Que tal? – dijo Azula sorprendida - heredaste mi sonrisa.

- ¿Y donde esta Ursa? – pregunto el joven-

El rostro de Azula cambio de nuevo, trago saliva, se le veía consternada, volteo a ver su propia mano, no bajo la guardia, pero a su mente llegaban recuerdos, escucho un grito macabro desde lo mas profundo de su subconsciente.

- Creo que la mate – dijo Azula con desencanto mientras se acercaba lentamente al joven rey - yo entre a esta casa, ella estaba adentro, en la cocina; cuando me vio… se asusto y con justa razón. Cuando me pregunto por Zuko yo…

Azula no sonaba malvada como él lo había imaginado, sonaba dolida, como si la carcomiera el vació, como si realmente lo hubiera hecho sin pensar. Ver a tu madre después de tantos años y que ella solo te pregunte por tu hermano… pero el nuevo señor del fuego no era de los que se compadecían con facilidad.

- Pero estuviste lo suficientemente conciente como para encubrir tu crimen – dijo el joven manteniendo su distancia- los cuerpos que encontraron eran el de Ursa y el de otra joven, buscaste a alguien que se pareciera a ti para que todos te creyeran muerta.

Azula se puso muy seria, pero de un de repente sonrió.

- Así que eso fue lo que hicieron – dijo Azula con un extraño gozo- darme por muerta, decirle a todos que yo sola me había acabado y dejarme aquí, sin hacerme reaccionar… realmente éramos iguales.

El joven mostró desconcierto.

- Si llegaste aquí fue por que Ty lee y Mai te dijeron como encontrarme – dijo Azula –

- Ninguna de las dos sabia donde estabas – contesto el joven sin bajar la guardia- mi madre jamás abrió la carta que le enviaste.

- Yo envié dos cartas – dijo Azula con una certeza increíble- vamos, a estas alturas que ganaría con mentirte? Si yo hubiera estado tan conciente habría regresado a palacio para acabarlos a todos.

- Nadie te encubriría… - dijo el joven- por que? Nadie ganaría nada.

El desconcierto lo invadía de nuevo. Esa mujer horrible seguía con vida, pero era verdad que estaba loca, un plan como ese, tan desesperado…y tan ridículamente simple. ¿en verdad la apreciaban su madre y su nana? O le temían?... Tal vez, hasta el final, de lo único que tenían miedo era de dejar de tenerle miedo. Vivir a la sombra de un mounstro como ese te exculpa de los crímenes; pero solo ante los demás, ante tu propia conciencia no estas menos loco que el mounstro mas grande y esa es la culpa que te carcome por dentro, la que te hace trabajar sin descanso y rendirte ante cualquier amenaza de muerte. Encubrirla era una forma de protegerse, de protegerlos a todos; dejan vivo al mounstro para que en la catástrofe su muerte sea la mejor solución. Y era esta la catástrofe? ¿La habían dejado viva para que él la matara?

Y ahí la tenia, ella no se arrepentía de nada, había planeado un sin fin de maldades, había arruinado la vida de todos a su alrededor y al final, se había convertido en un chivo expiatorio. El joven rey levanto la mirada, si en ese momento ella le hubiera rogado perdón, tal vez él se lo hubiera concedido; pero él jamás había visto mirada mas altanera que la de Azula. Ella rompió a reír.

- Apuesto que por tu mente pasan un sin fin de ideas complicadas – dijo la princesa sin el menor titubeo, con su sonrisa pedante y asumiendo por fin una actitud combativa- es ridículo pensarlo tanto, si lo que quieres es matarme valdría mas que estés atento.

Azula lanzo un rayo hacia el joven, él lo evadió con un veloz giro hacia atrás; se incorporo con rapidez y respondió el rayo con un puñetazo de fuego…una llama de fuego azul que casi golpea a Azula.

La princesa no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

- Me han nombrado como uno de los grandes prodigios de la familia – dijo el joven con altanería- el avatar en persona fue quien me enseñó fuego control; aunque hay quien opina que incluso a él lo he superado.

Azula dio un gran salto hacia él lanzando fuego azul desde sus pies, la neblina comenzó a disiparse por el calor, pronto se vieron los dos peleando en un campo enorme de hermosas flores azules.

El joven era realmente bueno en el fuego control, pero Azula tenia mas talento; lo encasillaba y lo obligaba a moverse, el era rápido, sus movimientos parecían casi rítmicos, era casi un espectáculo verlo evadir los golpes, no era difícil adivinar de quien lo había aprendido.

Azula lanzo otro rayo, el joven lo evadió; pero una bola de fuego lo arrojo por la ventana para caer dentro de la casa. Azula se apresuro y se acerco para acorralarlo. El joven parecía herido y no se levanto del suelo, trato de incorporarse, pero no pudo Azula sonrió para si misma al ver la victoria asegurada, camino hacia él, levanto su mano mientras encendía el fuego; pero el gesto del joven cambio al verla tan cerca, en un segundo ella se percato de que no había ninguna herida. Aun de cuclillas el joven le lanzo unos cuantos golpes, pequeños, solo con la punta de los dedos, tres golpes en el brazo que lo amenazaba. En consecuencia, el brazo cayó, ya no le respondía, colgaba sin fuerzas. Azula lanzo una patada de fuego para alejar a su sobrino.

- El avatar no fue el único que me entreno – dijo el joven con altanería- aprendí muchas cosas de mucha gente que tuve cerca.

Dicho esto salieron de su manga un par de navajas que lanzo hasta Azula, esta pudo evadir una de ellas; pero la que le lanzo hacia el brazo que colgaba sin fuerzas no la pudo evadir. El brazo comenzó a sangrarle, pero ella no sintió nada.

Ahora era él quien la perseguía. Azula salio de la casa hasta llegar al pórtico, evadió las navajas mientras mantenía su distancia.

- Que lastima que no conociste a tu padre – dijo Azula en un claro intento de provocarlo – te hubiera podido enseñar que no hay forma de vencerme.

- Si hubo algo que alcanzo a enseñarme mi padre – dijo el joven mientras saltaba en el aire para quedar justo enfrente de Azula-

Con un solo brazo ella no podía usar los rayos, su defensa mas fuerte eran sus dos piernas; pero ya comenzaba a sentir la pérdida de sangre. Al ver al joven frente a ella lanzo una patada de fuego y corrió en dirección contraria.

El joven disipo el fuego y alcanzo a ver la espalda de la mujer que había odiado durante tanto tiempo.

Azula sintió el metal frió que se le encajaba en la espalda. Mai nunca apuntaba a la carne, Ty lee jamás detenía ningún órgano vital, ni siquiera Zuko le había arrojado el rayo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Ese joven rey se parecía más a ella que cualquier otra persona.

Azula cayo de frente sobre las flores azules. El joven camino hacia ella, saco el afilado cuchillo de su espalda y siguió caminando, nada mas así, sin dirigirle una sola palabra, ni una sola mirada.

Azula vio los pies que pasaron junto a ella y vio el cuchillo en la mano del joven, alcanzó a leer:  
><em><br>"nunca te rindas sin dar la batalla" _

Tal vez su padre si había alcanzado a enseñarle algo.


End file.
